Corpse Party: Changing your Destiny
by BigBadSam
Summary: What would happen if St. Cruz Girls' High School has been demolished by some mysterious psycho and 2 of the students have been transferred to Kisaragi to join class 2-9 and perform the Sachiko Ever After? Would it help less deaths to occur or would it make it worse? Would it create more drama or would it start more romance?
1. A different start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. All rights belong to their respectable owners. This is just a merely fan work. **

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Corpse Party: Changing your Destiny. **

**Enjoy.**

Yoshiki Kishinuma woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm. He let out a groan and quickly shut it down. He really wasn't in the mood for school. His body refused to get up, while his mental self tried to convince him that he has to get up and go to goddamn school. Usually he wouldn't care about being late to class that much, but it was Ms. Yui's lesson that he was going to be late. He didn't want to accept it, but he also didn't want to look bad in Ayumi's eyes, again. She caught him sleeping at class yesterday and Yoshiki still remembered the disappointed look she gave him.

It wasn't like he slept at class just because he had nothing better to do. Between work and school he really didn't have time to rest properly or have a good night's sleep.

After getting up and prepared for the school, he left his apartment and started to walk down the street. He pulled out his mobile and dialed Satoshi. It didn't take long before he answered.

"Hey, Yoshiki." He said as soon as he answered the call. From the sound of his voice, Yoshiki guessed that he wasn't in mood either.

"Yo, Satoshi. You guys are ready?" He asked

"Yeah...Where are you?"

Yoshiki and Satoshi usually went to school together. Along with Satoshi's little, cute sister Yuka, which Yoshiki was fond of. Her cuteness always reminded him of Miki; his sister.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. Gimme a quick dial when you get here." with that said Satoshi ended the call.

It didn't take Yoshiki long to reach Mochida household. He stopped before the front door and pulled his phone out of his pocket to dial Satoshi. But before he could do that, the front door swung open for ever happy Yuka to jump out with her large schoolbag.

"Hi, Yoshiki-san! Yuka is happy to see you again!" She said cutely while giving him a smile that made him smile back unintentionally. Sure, she was acting and talking way younger for her age, due to being spoiled with the love from her parents and big brother. But Yoshiki still adored her, which in his opinion was impossible to not to.

"Hi, Yuka-chan!" He said, while patting her head. "Where is your brother?"

"Right here." said Satoshi, while closing the door before locking it. "Alright, let's go."

They started to walk down to the school, but Yoshiki noticed that something was up with Satoshi. He looked like he was in a deep thought.

"Oi, Satoshi...you okay?"

"Hmm...?" He seemed to get out of his trance "Oh, yeah, I am okay. Just thinking about something."

"Oh. Okay." Yoshiki said. Not pushing on. He knew Satoshi usually shared his thoughts with him. He probably waited for Yuka to leave for her class or so he thought...

They reached the floor where Yuka's classroom was on and as soon as Yuka said her goodbyes and left them alone, he asked again. "Oi. Satoshi! What's wrong? You look worried about something..."

Satoshi sighed "I am just worried about the latest events that are happening. Haven't you heard or watch the news?"

"What news?"

"News about the Saint Cruz Girls' High School being burned down by the same pyscho who burned the other three schools?!" He raised one of his eyebrows.

Yoshiki stayed quiet for a while (surprised how he didn't hear about such news) before pushing his hands into his pockets and saying "I still don't get it, why are you so worried about it...?"

Satoshi frowned "Aren't you worried, that it might be our school next time?"

Yoshiki just shrugged, hands still in pockets "I honestly dont give a crap about what happens to this school and it's not like we'll be left without a school...There are-"

Satoshi just shook his head and sighed again. "It's not about that Yoshiki. Some people died at that incident..."

"..." Yoshiki shut up after that.

"I don't want such thing to happen to our school...I don't want to lose any of my friends."

Yoshiki just stood silently there, thinking about what he just said. As always, Satoshi was worried about a thing that was out of his league. But that was one of the main reasons why he was loved by almost everyone. Satoshi always cared, worried about people. Sure he worried too, but he wasn't so good as Satoshi. He cared only about his friends, but Satoshi cared about everyone, even strangers...

"And if such thing does happen, then who can say that we all gonna be send to the same school?!"

The more he talked, the more Yoshiki thought about it. He thought about losing his only real friends, he thought about losing his crush, Ayumi. He thought about being away from them, going to another school that he probably didn't know anything about. And he realized that he didn't want that...

"I...I get it, man. It's just...you shouldn't be so worried about it. I am sure they will do something about it soon and now that the incident happened I am sure the security will be much more tight over here. You shouldn't be this worried about it."

Satoshi gave him a sad smile. "Heh...I guess. I just can't help it." he scratched the back of his neck "I don't even want to imagine what it would be like without Yuka and Naomi..."

Yoshiki grinned. Obvious to his friends years long crush on Nakashima. He just didn't want to lose her and he was sure Nakashima would be feeling the same as him...

But the dark part of his mind reminded him that if such thing really happens then Ayumi would probably never feel the same way towards him as she would to particular Mochida-kun. To clear his thoughts he tried to lighten the mood."

"Heyyy! What about me? I thought we had something special!" he was still grinning.

Satoshi answered with the smile of his own. "Hmm...you too, I guess." soon his smile turned into an evil grin "Nahhh! Who am I kidding? You can burn here for eternity, for all I care!"

"Ouch...that's cold man!" Yoshiki mocked him as if being hurt.

"Hah! Deal with it"

Yoshiki just shook his head, smiling "Okay. Fine. You can shut up now." He pulled his phone out to look at time. "C'mon. We gotto get to the class."

* * *

><p>They reached the class and as soon as Kishinuma opened the door he met with petite class rep Ayumi Shinozaki. She gave him a small smile, which made his heart beat a little bit faster.<p>

"Hi Kishinuma-kun."

"Yo, Shinozaki." he smiled.

But his smile faded when he noticed how her smile became cuter and bigger when she saw Satoshi entering room. A cute, little, pink blush on her cheeks.

"Hi, Mochida-kun. How are you?"

Yoshiki tried to calm down the jealousy he was feeling towards his best friend. So, he blocked their conversation and started to get away from the scene, before he blurted something that he would regret later. He ignored the rest if people inside the room and went next to his desk to drop off his stuff, before taking a seat and leaning back to get a few minutes of shut-eye before Ms. Yui arrived.

Meanwhile Satoshi finally get Ayumi off of him. As soon as he did, he started to search for Naomi only to find her staring at him with a red face. Seiko was whispering something into her right ear with an evil cat smile, while eyeing him once in a while. Becoming uncomfortable, Satoshi moved towards the girls. Noticing it, Naomi pried Seiko off who just giggled and wrapped her arms around her and started to plant kisses on her red cheeks.

"Se..Seiko. Stop!" Naomi said while trying to get out of her grip.

"Nya, Nya, Nya" Seiko singed between kisses. She finally stopped her assault on Naomi. Turning towards to her new prey. Her signature evil smile on her pretty face.

"Hello Mochida-kunnnn!" She said while winking at him. "Did you come here because you wanted to kiss Naomi-san just like how I did?" She gave a fake thoughtful pose "...or maybe you want to do the same on her lips"

"Ugh..." Satoshi blurted out before feeling himself flush.

Being pleased with the results, Seiko added while wiggling her eyebrows "or...maybe you want to do something like...THIS!" without any warning, she dived into Naomi chest, laughing like crazy before Naomi pushed her off with the darkest shade of red blush on her face.

"SEIKO!"

"Aww...you two are no fun." with that said she got up and ran towards to sleeping Yoshiki only to scream in his ear. Scaring and making him fell off the chair. Usually Yoshiki would be mad if others saw him like that, But surprisingly there weren't anyone in the class other than their group. So, he just got up and grabbed her by waist and started to spin her in air until he felt himself getting dizzy. He dropped the laughing girl on the ground with a laugh of his own.

Satoshi looked back at Naomi who was watching the earlier scene with him. Her blush had died down a little. She noticed him staring and quickly stuttered her greetings.

"H..Hi, S-Satoshi! I-umm...sorry about the earlier..."

"Heh...Hi Naomi and don't worry about it. Typical Seiko." he said with a sweet smile.

He leaned on her desk and they started chatting while Seiko tried different ways to annoy and get reactions out of Kishinuma, until Ayumi asked for their attention...

"Guys...can I have your attention?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen her.

"What is it Shinozaki-san?" Satoshi asked.

"I assume you all heard about the fire at St Gruz Girls's High School...?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, because of that, we'll be getting 2 new transfer students today...well, that's what Ms. Yui told me."

"Eh? But aren't our class is already over the capacity, class rep?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, it is." Ayumi suddenly become sad. "I guess, this is the time when I give you guys the bad news that I heard recently..."

"Bad news...?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Yes, Suzumoto-san...is leaving Kisaragi, at least that's what she says. I talked with her earlier today. She was here even before me this morning and she wasn't looking so good. I asked her what's wrong and she told me that she'll be leaving the Kisiragi in a week. Thats all I could get out of her before Morishige came and took her to cafeteria." Ayumi finished with bitter and sad voice.

"Oh, No! It's awful, why would she leave?!" Naomi asked

"Nooooooo...Suzumuto-chan..." Seiko whined.

"Suzumuto-san..." Satoshi looked down. Feeling bad for losing the bubbly school friend.

"..." Yoshiki just looked down and sighed. Suzumoto was one of the nicest persons on earth. Shame, it come to this.

Ayumi sighed. "I am sure she will tell us why she is leaving soon enough...or maybe she won't even leave." She tried to think positive. But it didn't help to anybody.

She cleared her throat before returning back to talk about new students. Changing subject. "New students will be here at 2nd lesson. They are both girls and lets hope they are not like Shinohara-san." she said before smiling at her.

And in her own head she hoped so. She couldn't handle two more girls fanning over Mochida...

Seiko gave a cute cat smile with a pose "No one can be like Shinohara-chan! Nya!" Quickly losing the sad aura she had earlier.

She grinned evilly before jumping on Naomi and grabbing one of her breasts "-and no one can have such soft boobs like Naomi-chan does!" She turned to give Satoshi a mischievous look "Isn't that right Sa-tos-hi-chan?"

Thanks to Seiko, Satoshi couldn't get Naomi's breasts out of his head now.

"SEIKO!" Both Naomi and Satoshi yelled. Both of them getting red.

"Hehehehe." Seiko giggled. Before being pried off Naomi by Ayumi.

"See, this is what I meant." Ayumi said with a sigh.

"Heh...Yeah." Yoshiki said before moving back to his desk, grabbing his fallen chair. (Thanks to Seiko)

Soon everybody else including Ms. Yui joined the class. No one was really in the mood when they saw sad looking Mayu enter the room. She silently greeted them all before moving towards her desk. Morishige following her closely. Before they ask about what happened, Yui sensei started the class.

Ayumi took a look at her friend. She was looking so sad that it made Ayumi feel bad too. Then she decided to plan and do something for her departure. She thought about getting some kinda charm for her...

'Hmm..' she thought to herself.

She didn't quite find anything good, but she could definitely search about it. She was sure that there would be something in Naho-san's blog.

'Yes!' She smiled to herself. There would be definitely something on Naho-san's blog...

...definitely...

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be about new girls. I am sure you guys already know who they are ;)<strong>


	2. Knight-kun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. All rights belong to their respectable owners. This is just a merely fan work.**

**A/N: In this chapter Yoshiki meets with the new students. This was supposed to happen in the 1st chapter...anyway.**

**Enjoy.**

"And that's the main reason for English-"

School bell rang loudly and Yui sensei stopped talking. She clapped "Okay. You can now enjoy your break and don't be late for the next hour" with that said she went back to her desk.

Yoshiki got up and sighed. He stretched his body while looking around. Girls already circled around Suzumoto, asking her various questions. Yoshiki didn't want to butt-in since there were only girls and looks like Satoshi was thinking the same, since he left classroom with Morishuge. So, he followed them to outside. They were talking about her.

"Did she tell you the reason why she was leaving Kisaragi?" Satoshi asked.

Morishige just shook his head. He looked really down. They were really close, it was surprising that Mayu didn't tell him anything.

Satoshi turned back and looked at him "Oh! Hey, Yoshiki. I was just going to call you. We are going down to cafeteria. You coming?"

"Nah, I am okay, man."

Satoshi asked again, surprised that he didn't want anything to eat. He usually didn't eat much at home, so he always got hungry at school. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I told you, I am." Yoshiki answered with slight frown.

"Fine, If you say so." He shrugged and left with Morishige.

Having nothing better to do. Yoshiki walked down the corridor. Only to pass by some guys from 2-8

"Hey! Yosh-man, How are you?"

"Oi, Yosh-bro."

"Hey man."

He just nodded to all of them. He was pretty popular amongst the guys in school due to his history of delinquency and bullying. But, to be honest he didn't even recognize most of these guys.

When he was about to turn the corner, he felt someone bump into his chest and bounce back slightly. It was obviously a girl. He didn't quite see her face, because the hat she was wearing fell to her face when she hit him. She was blonde that's for sure and Yoshiki was quite sure that he hadn't seen her on this floor. Ever.

She quickly fixed her hat...a small pink blush creeping over her cheeks. "Sorry...Didn't-" She mouthed quietly only to be interrupted by a small girl with funny hair color and a big bunny hair-clip.

"HEY! You pervert! Don't touch my Yome! She shouted.

'Wife?...what the...' Yoshiki thought to himself.

"Come on, Yome! 2-9 will be over here." The small girl grabbed the blonde ones hand and pushed Yoshiki rudely out of her way. "Move! You brick head!"

'Brick head?!' Yoshiki frowned, his brain completely blocking and ignoring that she just mentioned his classroom. He turned to yell at her...but they were already away so, he just calmed himself down by thinking that the girl thought he was probably hitting on her...wife...or something. That would explain her behavior. Sighing, he just went to his locker to retrieve few stuffs before returning to class. Only to see some guys from 2-8 blocking the way of girls he saw earlier. He started to get closer to them...

"Ah, C'mon girls. We just want to be friends." The guy in front of the others said with a creepy smile.

"Get out of the way, YOU morons!" The small girl from earlier tried to look intimating, only to fail miserably.

"Ran, calm down." The blonde one said.

"Yeahhhh. Listen to your lady, love!"

"Shut up! Asshole! God! I hate this place already!"

"Aww. It's not so bad here girl. You know, let's make a deal. I'll give you a quick school tour if your friend over there gives me a quick tour of her body." He said, looking proud of himself.

"YOU SICK FUC-" she was cut of by Yoshiki.

"Hey! Be nice to these girls..." he said while standing next to smaller girl.

"Great! Another douche." Ran said out loud which Yoshiki ignored for time being.

"We are being nice..." The guy in the front said with smile "You wanna join us?"

Yoshiki glared at him before spatting "Move out of the way you, assholes!" and with that the guy realized that he wasn't joking about being "nice". He gulped, he was clearly surprised. Going against and getting a hard beating from infamous Yoshiki Kishinuma would be worse than just silently backing away and leavingm, for now. So, he gave him a look then just backed away to his class with his gang.

Yoshiki kept his gaze on them until they moved out of his sight. He then turned his attention back to girls. "You two are okay?" He asked cooly.

Blondie...the attractive one just nodded and smiled, then thanked with a blush "Yes. Thanks for that."

Smaller girl didn't look at him. Probably feeling bad about her usage of words towards him, earlier. "Yeah...thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said while pushing his free hand in his pocket, before moving past them to get his classroom. The girls were right behind him. When he stopped in front of 2-9, blonde girl asked.

"You are from 2-9?"

Yoshiki looked at her. Now he realized why he hadn't seen them here before. They were the transfer students Ayumi was talking about.

"Uh...Yeah. You are the girls from that missionary high school?"

"Yes." Smaller girl answered. Then she bowed her head a little "I am Kobayashi Ran" she then smiled and grabbed the blonde girl's arm. "And this is my wife Takai Azusa" blonde one just shrugged her and rolled her eyes. "Pleased to meet you..." She trailed off, waiting for him to finish it.

Yoshiki introduced himself "Kishinuma Yoshiki." Before opening the door and letting himself in without waiting for them. Girls followed him inside.

As soon as they entered Ms. Yui quickly introduced herself before asking girls to stay with her until the whole class is in room to find them a vacant desk.

It didn't take long for students to gather up and all the boys (almost all of them) had their eyes on the new girls.

When everybody else was present Yui sensei started the introduction.

"Class, we have 2 new students from Saint Cruz Girls' High School." She turned and smiled at girls. Waiting for them to introduce themselves.

Azusa was the first "Hi. My name is Azusa Takai. Nice to meet you." She could heard few boys mumble "Kawaii..."

Ran quickly stepped in "I am Kobayashi Ran." Despite her actions, she heard that boys called her cute too.

Ms. Yui clapped and asked "Takai-san, Kobayashi-san? I hope you two don't have any problems with sitting in back row..." The girls just shook their heads as 'no'.

Ms. Yui smiled. "Great. Please take your seats then."

Girls just moved towards their desk. Ran following Azusa and glaring daggers at everyone who dared to stare at her Yome.

Azusa chose the one that was in middle which was next to Yoshiki's and Ran chose the one in Azusa's left. She was very uncomfortable with having her Yome sit next to anyone that wasn't her.

Yoshiki tried to not stare and look like a creep while the girl on his left sat down, once he realized that she is done he took a quick peak...only to find Azusa looking at him. Finding to maintain eye contact with her difficult, he just muttered "Hi..."

She smiled at him. Showing her white teeth, she replied. "Hi there, Knight-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Yome = wife <strong>

**See you in the next chapter. **


	3. Can't or Won't?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. All rights belong to their respectable owners. This is just a merely fan work.**

**A/N: In this chapter Ayumi and Yoshiki bump into each other and have some complicated conversation. Takes place few days before culture festival. **

**Enjoy.**

Ayumi Shinozaki was waiting in line for using public printer that was in convenience store. Her own printer was broken, so she had no choice but walk all the way to here. It was getting late, but she didnt care. She had to get it done. Suzume was one of the few girls she considered as a good friend. So, she would gladly waste her precious time for her.

Speaking of Suzume, Ayumi finally got her talking. She felt really bad that she was leaving Kisaragi just because her father's job required him to move somewhere else. But that wasn't all. She also told Ayumi that after her father brought the news, her parents got into huge disagreement which lead to a huge fight, where they yelled, screamed at each other in front of her. After the fight her mother locked himself into the bedroom only to cry all night, while her father spent all night in bathroom, just to calm himself down.

Ayumi was expecting Mayu to breakdown and cry after telling what had been bothering her for days. But she just smiled sadly and shyly, telling Ayumi that last night, her father got her mother to talk and forgive him, which somehow lead them make love. She was just happy that her parents weren't fighting anymore and Ayumi thought that might be the reason why she opened up to her. Suzume was still sad that, she was leaving Kisaragi, but for now she was just happy that she didn't witness her parents to break up or even worse...divorce.

She also happily told Ayumi that when she talked with Morishige, he just promised her that they will always stay in touch and hearing that Ayumi quickly told her that they will always stay as friends too...

She was jerked away from her thoughts when the guy next to her just tapped her shoulder.

"Printer is free Miss. You can use it now." He said while putting the pages he printed into his bag and left.

Pushing her thoughts away, Ayumi got closer to printer. She did what needed to be done and when the device asked for the required money, she started to search her pockets. When she pulled her hand out, she dropped her coin.

'Shit...'

It rolled away from her as if trying to escape from being used by her...only to be caught by someone. She quickly averted her eyes from coin to its snatcher.

"Kishinuma-kun?"

"Oh, if it isn't Shinozaki-san." He said, while holding the coin "What are you doing out here, so late?"

Ayumi smiled at him. She had never seen him in casual clothes. He was wearing a black V-neck sweatshirt that fit him like a glove, showing his muscles...light brown jeans and brown casual kicks. He looked a lot more different than the Kishinuma she knew from school...maybe much cuter?

Her eyes widened and her brain short circuited for a second when she thought about "cute". Mochida-kun...

'If Kishinuma-kun is here, then so is Mochida-kun!' She thought.

"Well, our printer has broken down, so..." She said with a slight blush. Her eyes searching for Satoshi's shadow...excited to see him in his casuals. The color on her cheeks was becoming more visible when she pictured him in her mind, until Yoshiki pulled her back to real world by giving the bad news.

* * *

><p>For a second Yoshiki actually let himself believe that she was happy to see him. But she easily reminded him that she was not when she started to look around place...her beautiful eyes desperately searching for the person he knew so well. He tried to keep his cool.<p>

"Who are you looking for?" He asked...playing dumb.

"Huh?...Umm..." She struggled with her words...her blush becoming much darker.

Yoshiki sighed "Just so you know, I didn't bring Satoshi with me."

The look of disappointment she had when she heard those words was enough to make Yoshiki feel worse. But what she said next made him feel much worse.

She closed her eyes and sighed "Is that so..?" simply blurting out "Too bad..."

"Yeah..." He simply stated while scratching his cheek. His eyes searching the place. Looking for something that could turn this conversation up and get him out of this akward mess. Shiny neons of newly built Karaoke bar quickly grabbed his attention.

"H-Hey, since you are here, do you want to go to that new karaoke bar right no-"

Her answer was quick and swift.

"Nope." She hold her hand in front him. Expecting him to give the coin back.

'Great...What was I expecting to hear anyway...?' He thought bitterly.

"O-Okay." He dropped the coin into her palm "Well, I guess you are having a hard time studying..."

'Yeah...make yourself feel better...' He thought darkly again.

She looked back at him after pushing coin into the slot "I am not studying..." She said cooly.

Well, now that was a real surprise...but she quickly answered his unasked question.

"You know, we are going to see Suzumoto-san off after the end of the culture festival."

"Oh yeah...now that you mention it..." He trailed off, curious about what she was planning.

She turned back to printer. Tapping on few selections on screen. "That's why we thought we should make a precious memory before she goes."

Few seconds later the device printed the thing she wanted, which was a white paper with a simple doll doodle on it.

"What's that?" Yoshiki asked.

She looked back at him and smiled "We'll make good luck charms out of these paper dolls, so that we'll stay friends forever..."

"Good luck charms?" Yoshiki asked with a confused look. He wasn't sure what he felt about all these charms and magical things that she kept searching and learning about.

"Exactly." She stated proudly.

'Hmm...' He pushed his hands into his pockets. 'I guess, it is time to leave. She is done here...maybe I can walk her home.' But before he could anything, she called for him again.

"Hey Kishinuma-kun?" She was folding the paper she printed in half.

"Hm? What is it Shinozaki?"

After she finished gently folding the paper, she put it into the pocket of her skirt. Looking back at him she asked "If you want to check that new karaoke bar, why don't you ask Takai-san out to company you?"

Yoshiki's eyes widened. "W-What?! Why?"

Ayumi just gave him an innocent, confused look "I dunno. You two seemed friendly. I thought maybe..." she looked at ground.

"No! We are nothing like that! I don't even know her that good..." Yoshiki answered as quickly as possible.

"Oh...sorry. It's just you are the only man I have seen her talk to and she mentions you every time she can. Didn't you know that?" She giggled. "Knight-kun..."

Yoshiki frowned when he heard the unwanted pet name Azusa used to call him. "I had no idea..."

Ayumi giggled again. "I think she likes you." She looked at him "You should think about that Karaoke thing..."

"..." Yoshiki didn't answer. He just kept looking at her eyes. Desperate to just blurt all his feelings out...

'I can't believe that the girl I love just tried to set me up with another girl...Did she know about my feelings? Did she do that on purpose to just get me off from her way?' ...Yoshiki had so many questions. But he was afraid to ask. Afraid to ruin this...whatever he had with Ayumi.

"Anyways. See you in school tomorrow and don't be late to class." with that said she left the store. Leaving stunned Yoshiki there.

"..."

* * *

><p>He collected himself and left the store. Hands in pockets. Deep in thought.<p>

'No matter what I do for her, she still sees me as a friend...or maybe an annoyance. She is so obsessed with Satoshi...that she never notices what I would do for her. How long I will torture myself..?' He thought to himself darkly. He couldn't let her go, but he couldn't pin himself through the heart and wait for her either...

Closing his eyes and sighing, he thought about what Ayumi told him.

'I think she likes you...'

Yoshiki started to think about Azusa and what Ayumi said. Yoshiki never noticed anything strange about her. She just giggled at him while talking, once or twice, but that wasn't anything new with girls, right? But Ayumi also told him that he was the only man she talks...Hmm.

He barely knew her, she barely knew him. How could she possibly like someone like him? Well...Yoshiki knew that he liked Ayumi, but he would be lying if he had said he didn't find the new, blond girl attractive. The question is...

Does he like her as much as he liked Ayumi?

Of course not.

But can he like her as much as he liked Ayumi?

"Well, there is only one way to find out..." He said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry guys. This is just a start. <strong>

**See you in the next chapter. **


	4. On the way to Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. All rights belong to their respectable owners. This is just a merely fan work.**

**A/N: Nothing much to say. In this chapter everything goes to hell. It's finally starting. Mwahahaha! **

**Enjoy.**

"I swear to God, If I catch those guys again, I am gonna give them a good life lesson!" Yoshiki muttered to himself while clumsly rearrenging the desks.

Culture festival went awful...for him at least. He was busy kicking guys out who just didn't want to leave for other people to come and sit. As soon as he tried to rest, then Ayumi and girls would ask him to do something.

It was actually their fault that culture festival went so busy. They were the cutest girls in whole festival. The clothes that Mayu brought didn't help either. It just made them look even more cute. Which was the main reason why every single man from Kisaragi was trying to get into 2-9. No one really cared about the red bean soup that the girls were serving.

"Ahh, finally done! Good work, everyone. Place is looking like a real classroom again." Ran said and sat in one of the chairs. She was exhausted.

"Those dumbasses who went home without helping are sure going to get a piece of my mind tomorrow, though!" Yoshiki quickly exclaimed his thoughts. Loud enough for everyone to hear it.

Ayumi sighed to that "Not much of a class rep if I can't even hold everyone together long enough to clean up after ourselves."

"It wasn't your fault Shinozaki-san..." Azusa tried to cheer her up "Some people just don't have a sense of responsibilty." She raised one blonde eyebrow and pointed her gaze to Yoshiki after saying that. Ayumi followed her gaze and giggled.

"Hehehe..."

"Hey!" Yoshiki frowned.

Naomi joined to them "Yeah, though you managed to keep Kishinuma here, surprisingly." she smiled "I call this a successful day for you."

"Oh, shut up!" Yoshiki sighed. He couldn't say no to Ayumi, besides he was planning to ask Azusa out for the Karaoke bar after culture festival.

Suddenly Seiko jumped on his back. "Hoohoo, since you didn't do anything, today Kishinuma-kun, you get to carry me back home!"

"What? Hell no! Get off me!"

"Huhu. It's actually fun to watch Seiko, when she is annoying others..." Naomi giggled next to Satoshi

"Heh. You are right." Satoshi agreed with her.

Yoshiki tried to wiggle her off, but Seiko had a good grip and was holding onto him for dear life. Girls just giggled and boys smiled at them.

It was raining and suddenly a lighting stroke outside, making Seiko to fall. It also made sleeping Ran to jump and hit her head.

"Owie. My head." She held her head.

"Ran! Are you okay?" Azusa quickly went to the side of her friend.

"Hmm?...Oh, Yome! It hurts! I am dying!" She quickly launched herself to Azusa, who managed to get a hold of her before she hit the floor.

"Heh...Ran." She just shook her head to the silliness of her friend.

'It is a perfect time for a ghost story' Ayumi thought to herself before turning the lights off. This grabbed everyone's attention.

"What the...?" Yoshiki and Satoshi quickly exclaimed.

"Who turned the lights off? Seiko?" Naomi asked in darkness.

"I didn't do it..." Seiko ansewered while blindly searching for Naomi, to fondle her.

"Shige-ni? Where are you?" Mayu also searched blindly for her friend.

"I am here, Mayu." He quickly hold her hand and felt the warmness it radiated to him. Thanking for the person who turned the lights off.

"YOME!" Ran using the oppurtinty, hugged Azusa with all her might. Burying her face into her chest.

"Ugh...It's okay, Ran...You know I was right here." Azusa tried to get out of her friend's deadly grip.

Suddenly someone light a match to burn a candle.

"It was a rainy evening after school, just like _**this one**_..."Ayumi went to the middle of the room and sat down.

"Oh, man! Another ghost story?" Satoshi whined.

"What is it Mochida-kun?...Are you perhaps...scared?" Seiko asked in semi-darkness with an evil grin.

"O-Of course not!"

"Hehehe...If you say so." Seiko grabbed both Naomi and Satoshi's hands and dragged them next to candle.

Soon Morisihige and Mayu and Yoshiki joined them too.

"Come on, Yome. It will be fun!"

"Okay. Let's see what it is about..."

Once everyone gathered around the candle Ayumi continued.

* * *

><p>"Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled and she fell...and she <em><strong>died<strong>_..."

She gave a creepy smile and continued her story

"...You've all heard the stories, no? Before Kisaragi Academy was built here, there was another school on the property. Heavenly Host Elementary School, it was called.

Such a horrible thing to happen... The principal was completely devastated. He cared for the school almost as if it were his own child, you see. But one thing led to another after the incident...and ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut. Principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of its closure...he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes..."

Satoshi gasped over dramaticly, making Yoshiki to snort out to hold his laughter...

Ayumi just simply continued her story.

"People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down...However! They say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead, even to this very day... And on rainy evenings like this, after our school day's come to an end..."

Ran gulped down while clinging to Azusa tightly.

Ayumi got closer to candle and lowered her voice.

"...some claim she roams these darkened hallways..._**still believing them to be her own...**_"

She narrowed her eyes "...In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds! Just after seven o'clock... That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night... *Knock knock,* you'll hear from the blackness...followed by the sound of the classroom door ssslowly sssliding open... As her pale white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question: _**"?" **_And then...

Suddenly an another loud lighting stroke outside and whole ligts went out inside the school. Turning school into a pitch blackness. Satoshi screamed at top of his lungs, making all the girls -including the usually calm Azusa- scream...

"Yaaaaaaaaaargh!" Satoshi falls on his ass next to Naomi.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" girls screamed.

Ran buried her head into Azusa's chest again, this time making her stumble. She hit Yoshiki and he quickly grabbed and held her arm and shoulder. Once they were back to normal, Yoshiki let her go. She was glad it was dark. Because she was sure she was blushing. She didn't know if it was because of embarrassment or because of his touch that ignited a fire on her arm...

"T-Thanks..."

He was smiling. He looked perfectly amused "Oi, It's okay. Didn't know you were scared of these kinda things..."

"Hey! Hey! Don't get all touchy with my Yome!" Ran quickly butted in and hugged Azusa. Glaring daggers at Yoshiki.

Yoshiki just ignored her and turned back to look at Satoshi who was tremling next to Naomi. He grinned at his friend.

"Tch...Satoshi..."

"Satoshi! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!"

"B-B-But, it was scary!"

Ayumi looked worried. "I don't like this...This shouldn't be happening."

"Not bad, Shinozaki. You had me going there for a minute." Yoshiki said, hands in pockets.

Ayumi frowned and yelled at him. "It wasn't me! I've been standing right here the whole time! This is a real blackout!"

Suddenly a weird noise came from outside.

"Does...anyone else hear that?" Mayu asked while trembling. She was grabbing Morishige's hand with all her might.

"Sounds like it's coming from the music room..." Morishige simply stated.

Everyone looked at the door when they hear a sudden knocking sound.

"...!"

Knock...Knock...Knock...

It was slow and creepy...

"N-N-No way!" Ayumi looked terrified. This made everyone worried.

"...Hnnnnggg..." Satoshi whined and launched himself into Naomi with his eyes closed. Hugging her tightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Satoshi?! Get ahold of yourself! ...And get off of me! That's my chest!" Naomi tried to push him off. Blushing madly.

"Ack! Sorry, sorry! I couldn't see where I was grabbing!" Satoshi blushed and quickly jumped back once he realized where he was holding her.

Knock...Knock...Knock...

"I told you guys that it was a bad idea to tell ghost stories this late!" Satoshi said to everyone.

"Hey, Satoshi. Aren't you gonna get the door?" Yoshiki asked

"What?"

"The girls are all trembling in fear. Doesn't it break your heart to see them like that?" Yoshiki just shrugged.

"So why don't YOU get the door?!" Satoshi frowned.

Yoshiki just gave him an evil smile. "Well, it doesn't break MY heart..."

"That's cold man..." Satoshi shook his head.

"Hah. I think I heard that one before..." Yoshiki grinned.

Satoshi grabbed the candle and went towards the door. He reached to doornob with a shaky hand. But before he could open the door.

"Is anyone still here...?" Everyone heard the creepy sound of a woman "Go home...children.." Suddenly door flung open and Satoshi screamed while falling on his ass hard.

"YAAAAAGH"

"Heehee...Did I scare you?" Yui sensei entered the room while laughing at Satoshi.

"Yui sensei?" Satoshi looked from the ground.

The lights cut back on and Ayumi rushed towards Ms. Yui. "Heya, Teach!"

"Shinozaki!" She said cheerfuly while high fiving her.

"Now, I had call that a rousing success!" She said, hands on hips while facing her friends.

"Awwww...We have been had." All girls said at the same time.

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect" Ayumi said to her teacher.

"Heheh. I wasn't a student here too long ago myself, so when it comes to the "seven wonders of Kisaragi High" ...I'm pretty well-versed!" Ms. Yui just smiled.

Yoshiki went next to Satoshi and chuckled. "Heh...Satoshi..."

"Hahaha..." Mayu laughed "I thought Shig's reaction was priceless, but yours was on a whole different level altogether, Mochida."

"It was pretty impressive. I couldn't cope with that." Morishige simply said.

"Oi..oi...oi. Thanks goodness that my Yome was next to me or she would be so scared." Ran just ranted. Azusa rolled her eyes.

"Hmm-hmm. Mochida always got the best reactions...I just love it when my scares are thoroughly effective! It's simply...delicious..." Ayumi smiled creepily.

Satoshi quickly got up and scoffed. "Hmph! Who ever heard of a class representative with such a sadistic streak, anyway?!"

"Sorry about that, Mochida! But I can't deny, your reaction was pretty amusing. But all pranking aside, though. I ran into a rather adorable individual in the hall who has come to see you." Ms. Yui smiled and faced the door.

"What are you standing around out there for? Come on in! He is right here!"

Satoshi's small sister; Yuka walked in.

"Yuka! What are you doing here?!" Satoshi asked.

"Big Brother!" Yuka ran across the room and hugged him. "The rain is really heavy so I brought an umbrealla for you big brother."

Satoshi smiled at his sister and patted her head.

"Is she from the junior high?" Naomi asked.

"Nice to meet you. My brother is always like this...Always really kind I mean!"

"Awwwww..." All the girls just had little hearts inside their eyes.

"How cute! Satoshi has a little sister that's this cute-? How weird!" Naomi said. Seiko moved towards Yuka with glowing eyes, drooling.

"Oh My God, S-she is so cute...must...resist..."

"Meh, it's not that special. Besides, I thought you knew about her, Naomi..."

"I had no idea...You never said a word." Naomi raised her hands in defense.

"You sure love your big brother, eh?" Yoshiki asked across the room.

"Heehee. I sure do!" Yuka answered happily.

Seiko climbed up onto a desk and said "Ne Naomi...Looks like you have got yourself a rival, eh?"

Naomi's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Seiko's mouth.

"Uhh...I am sure I don't know WHAT you are talking about..." She got close to her and whispered while strangling her. "I swear, this mouth of yours says the craziest things!"

* * *

><p>The students and teacher talked and had fun for a while before Ms Yui said her goodbye to Mayu. Following it everyone wished her good luck in her new school and promised to stay as friends.<p>

"Thank you so much...all of you...I am so grateful...to have you as friends...You all have a special place in my heart...and you always will." Mayu said while slightly sobbing.

Suddenly Seiko bawled out and started crying "Ohhh, Suzume...Take care out there...Don't forget...I'll always be watching over you from above...My spirit will guide your path!"

"Umm...Seiko? You are not dead, you know..." Naomi tried to reason with her best friend.

Ignoring them Morishige pulled his phone out and said

"Mayu? Come on...Let's see that smile of yours."

"...O-Okay." Mayu smiled shyly at him. "But how about we get everybody in the shot?"

"OH! I definetly want it!" Ayumi clapped and moved next to Mayu.

Soon everyone joined them. It was a little tight but girls lined up in front while Ms, Yui and boys standed behind.

Morishige took the picture and sent it to everyone.

Before everyone said her goodbyes, Ayumi stopped them again...

"Yui sensei, since we are losing one of our own, do you mind...if we try a friendship charm? It's called "Sachiko Ever After."

"Sachiko...?" Ran asked.

"Who is Sachiko? What this has to do with a paper doll?" Azusa also questioned

"It's a good luck charm. I found it on the internet. If it works, we'll stay as friends forever!" Ayumi said happily.

"Ooh...It's a charm?" Mayu asked with shiny eyes. "Awesome, I totally want to do it!"

Ms. Yui looked around. "Is everybody okay with this?"

Everyone looked at each other and agreed that simple charm couldn't hurt at all. After all. Mayu liked it and that was what mattered to all.

"All right, we're ready to go. Everybody, gather in a circle around this paper Sachiko doll. And in your head, repeat the words, "Sachiko, we beg of you" ...uhh..nine..ten...eleven! Yeah, repeat it eleven times! Don't worry if you flub it a little, just make sure you don't stop partway through." Ayumi said after counting her friends...

"Umm...Shinozaki...? What happens if it fails, exactly?"

"This whole paper doll thing seems a little sketchy to me..." Yoshiki said.

"Yeah..." Azusa simply agreed with Yoshiki. She felt something bad about the whole thing.

"Failure is not an option. Just give it all you have got!" She held the paper doll in front of everyone. One by one everyone grabbed it.

"Come on Yome! Grab it!" Ran encouraged the hesitating Azusa...

"Oh...Sorry. Here."

"All right, let's get started. Everybody remember the charm? 'Sachiko, we beg of you' Eleven times. Ready? 1...2...3...Go!"

Everyone started to chant...

Ayumi exhaled loudly..."Everyone said it eleven times?"

"If we don't get on with it, I am afraid I'll wind up saying it again.." Yoshiki muttered. Obviously bored.

"Okay. Now, everybody, reach toward the paper doll and grab hold of it, anywhere you can." Ayumi said. It appeared to be a little hard to do since there were so many people.

"Umm. Like this?" Ran asked

"Exactly. Now, hold on reeeeally tightly. Dig your nails into it if you have to - just don't let go. We're going to pull on it until it rips apart into eleven pieces, okay? On the count of three. One...two...three!"

RIIIIIP

"Good. Now everyone hold onto your piece. Put it into somewhere safe. Basically, anywhere it won't get lost!"

"Does this thing have any meaning?" Yoshiki asked while playing with his paper piece.

"Of course, if we hold to these papers, we'll always be together or stay as friends forever...that's the gist of it..."

"That's really nice." Naomi said.

"Nice..? It's awesome! I'll be careful to not lose my piece!" Ran said while grabbing the arm of Azusa.

"Heh...It's actually a fun charm." Azusa said.

Mayu put her paper piece into her student ID "Thank you so much Shinozaki...I'll treasure this."

Ayumi smiled brightly at him "No problem. Consider it our promise that we'll all definitely hang out together again."

"Hehehehe..."

Ms, Yui clapped to get attention of students. "Well, I hate to say it, bu-" before she could finish, the room started to shake violently.

"Wha...An Earthquake?" Satoshi asked.

Most of the girls fell to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?! This is like, holy crap big!"

"Yuka, grab my hand!" Satoshi told to her sister when light bulbs started to break down.

Ms. Yui yelled, her voice was shaking "Everyone! Stay calm! Get under your desk until it passes!"

Large fixture fell from the ceiling, missing Mayu and Ran by inches.

"Waaah...Yome!" Ran quickly whined for Azusa.

"Under your desk! NOW!"

"This is...This can't be happening." Ayumi was in total shock.

"Onii-chan!" Yuka closed her eyes.

Before they could hide under their desk, floor started to crumble. It all happened in a second. Satoshi hugged the whining Yuka and felt that the floor he was on was giving away. He had split second to look back at his friends' terrified faces before the floor crumbled completly.

"Satoshiiii!" Naomi screamed. Reaching out for him only to be stopped by her friends.

"Naomiiii!" was the last thing they could hear before the whole floor of classroom crumbled...

"Waaaaaaagh." Girls screamed.

"SHIIIIIT" Yoshiki yelled

and everyone fell into darkness below...

* * *

><p>The innocent friendship charm that they used was going to change their destinies...and they were about to find that out...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally. It's starting. I'll try to write it as if it is a game. I may add wrong ends and whatnot. <strong>

**See you in the next chapter! Finally Heavenly Host! :D**


	5. Wicked Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. All rights belong to their respectable owners. This is just a merely fan work.**

**A/N: Welcome back. Today's chapter will include the scenes from the first part of the game. **

**Enjoy.**

"...Ungh..."

Naomi slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that greeted her was the darkness...Despite the painful throbbing inside her head, she tried to get up and move, which ended up badly for her. She tripped over something in the dark and fell with a thud. Crunching sound filled her ears.

"...Ooh...Ow, my leg" She tried to move her leg 'I can move it, so I guess it's just a sprain...' she thought and tried to look around the place again.

"Huh? Wh...where...?"

'I'm...not at home, am I...It can't be...' she tried to stop her hands from shaking 'It's so dark...I can barely see a thing...Is...this the school?'

First thing that came into Naomi's mind was that she was abducted. But she didn't have any restrains on. She was deep in thought when the lights flickered on.

'Wha? What's going on? What the hell is this place? How there the lights work in this place?' She started move around the place while trying to make a sense out of things.

She gasped and quickly shut her mouth with her hand when she saw two bodies new to the teacher's desk. The lighting wasn't very good, so moved close to them, with shaky legs to get a better view. Her eyes widened.

"What? Seiko! Ran?" she desperately tried to get next to them, but there was no way for her to pass the giant, gaping holes on the ground. When she looked around for an alternate route, she noticed the second door that lead to them. She quickly exited the room thorough the other door and sprinted towards the next one. While running, her foot got stuck into some wood plank that was jutting out of ground and she fell face first onto the floor. With a slight whine she collected herself 'Oof...That really hurt...My ankle is in pretty bad shape..." She limped her way to the door.

"Seiko! Seiko! Ra..." she stopped on her tracks when she got a good look at the girls. They were hugging each other with stupid smiles on their face. Ran had her head buried inside Seiko's chest, while she was resting her hand on Ran's butt.

"...Ahhh...Yome. You smell so nice!" Ran's muffled voice came from Seiko's chest.

"Mmmm...Naomi. Your butt is softer than a pillow." Seiko squirmed with a mischievous smile.

"...Umm..." Naomi just stood there. She was happy that they were both alive and safe, but she wasn't expecting to find them like this. She poked both girls to wake them up. Seiko was the first one to get up.

"...Mmm...Naomi?...Wha?" She was still sleepy and whe she noticed Ran, she gasped. "Ugh...Umm. Ran?"

"Umm...Yome..." Ran hugged Seiko like a pillow.

"Hehehe..." Seiko laughed evilly, before slapping Ran's backside.

Ran's eyes shot open and when she noticed where she was she quickly threw herself to the ground. "Ohh...Oh God." she muttered, while going red.

Seiko just raised her eyebrows. evil smile still on her face "Did you enjoy yourself?" Ran just hold her blushing face.

"Girls, I hate to interrupt you, but can you please LOOK around?" Naomi asked while rubbing her forehead.

Hearing that, both girls started to look around.

"Wh..Where...Where are we...?" Seiko asked with wide eyes.

"What's going on? Where is Yome?" Ran looked around franticly.

"I don't know..." Naomi said. "You two are the only ones I have seen and I don't know if there is anyone else other than us. We need to look around."

Girls started to search the room for anything that could help them to understand where the hell they were. Windows were sealed up tight and there was nothing but pitch blackness outside. Soon, Ran found a printout on the wall, which shocked all of them.

"Heavenly...Host? Isn't that the elementary school that preceded Kisaragi Academy? The one that Shinozaki said shut down and demolished?" Naomi tried to remember.

"B-B-But...if it was demolished, then how in the hell are we still inside it?" Ran said. Her voice was clearly shaking.

"Where the hell are we?! And where are our friends?! And Ms. Yui?!" Seiko said

"C-Calm down, girls! Don't get so worked up! Take a deep breath!"

"Sorry.." they both said.

Once they calmed down, they all huddled in the corner of the classroom. All them were wishing it to be a nightmare. Silence was overwhelming and finally Naomi broke it.

"I don't even have the slightest idea of what's going on...but we need to find a way out!"

"...A way out?" Seiko asked

"We can't just sit here, quaking in terror. We need to do something..."

"She is right...I don't want to stay here any longer." Ran whined and huddled closer to the girls.

"Windows are no go. But there might be an entranceway or an emergency exit...or something...some means of getting outside." Naomi looked at Seiko

"You are right! And it's a lot better than just standing around, doing nothing. I feel like I am going to go all looney in here, if we keep this up." Seiko said while nodding.

"O-Okay. Yes! We have got to keep our spirits up." Ran tried to keep her cool.

"Right! First step...is to leave this damn room and look for others. After all, it's probably not only three of us in here. The others have to be around somewhere, right?"

"Yome! We need to find her too!" Ran quickly exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ran!" Seiko said "We'll reunite with everyone and then we'll find a way out of here, together!"

"Yes!" Ran smiled at her.

"Now, that's the spirit!" Naomi said. "Alright girls. Let's go!"

As soon as they got up, an another earthquake started.

"EEK!" Ran screamed.

It wasn't a strong one, it passed in a few seconds.

"Uhhh...I have had enough!" Seiko said while looking around.

"Let's just get out of this room..." Naomi grabbed her hand and moved outside.

"Ugh...Wait a minute..."

"What's wrong Nakashima-san?" Ran asked.

"This hallway looks totally different than it did before..."

"M-Maybe the earthquake...made more of the floor collapse?" Seiko answered with a shaky voice.

"Y-Yeah...Maybe..."

"Oh, right...umm...by the way Nakashima-san. Are you hurt? You are limping?" Ran asked.

"Oh. It's nothing serious. I just sprained my ankle. It hurts but at least I can walk. I am sure it'll heal on its own." Naomi said.

"That's not good. You shouldn't push yourself. Here, leon on my shoulder, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." Naomi leaned on her friend's shoulder.

"If you get tired Seiko-san then I'll take your place." Ran said

"Aww...Thanks Ran-san." Seiko blew a kiss to her.

"Thank you girls." Naomi smiled at them. "Don't worry about it, Nakashima-san!" Ran said with a smile.

Girls spent some time to look around the place. They crossed the gap on the floor by using a loose board. Their plan was to look for any of their friends. They looked all around the place, but they couldn't find anyone else. So they headed for the entranceway to find a way to get out. Once they reached it, they tried to open it.

"Oof...What the hell?! It won't even budge." Ran said while pulling the door with all her strength.

"Didn't feel it give at all, in fact. I don't think we'll be able to force it open." Naomi frowned and stopped pulling it.

"Maaan...So close and yet so far! Well, I guess we had better look for another way out." Seiko sighed.

"Right..."

Girls returned back to the second floor and looked around for some sort of emergency exit. Most of the second floor was already in ruins, so they had to enter the one of the classrooms to be able to make a detour.

"It looks like, we can go through here." Ran said after checking to see if the door was locked.

Naomi let go of Seiko and slowly moved forward in darkness...There was something on the ground. She let out a shriek once she realized what it was.

"Ow! What's wrong, Naomi?" Seiko asked with a worried expression.

Ran followed Naomi's gaze and saw the decayed skeleton on the ground. She stumbled and fell on her back.

Seiko getting really curios and scared, finally moved forward. Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets once she saw what her friends were looking at.

"Wh-what...Why...Why is there a dead person here?!"

"W-wait. Let me look at them closely. Maybe...maybe there are not real..." Naomi said and carefully moved next to the bones. As soon as she got close, the smell of rotten flesh filled her nose and few cockroaches moved inside the skeleton. She gagged and quickly moved away.

"I-I-I-I-It's real...!" Ran stuttered. Her teeth were clattering and her whole body was shaking.

"No no no...NO!" Seiko closed her eyes and turned her back to the scene.

Suddenly girls heard a distant voice.

"...You three..." All of them turned back to the source with wide eyes. "...You are the new victims, aren't you?"

"A gh-gh-ghost!"

"What...Who are you?" Naomi asked quietly, once she realized that it wasn't going to hurt them.

"...I was brought here against my will...and confined...just like you..."

"W-What do you mean 'confined'?" Ran asked while getting closer to Seiko.

"You mean, there is no way out? How...? Who...Why have we been brought here?" Naomi had so many questions and she was having trouble to decide which one to ask first.

"...I am afraid not...This school exists in a reality all its own, cut off from the world you know...and 'They' brought you. They are constantly bringing new sinless, innocent victims into this school. More and more, all the time...This is a cursed, multiple planes of existence, all piled on top of one another...created by powerful, vengeful spirits...'Closed space'...or perhaps, 'closed spaces'... You and we as well, are the unlucky victims of this unescapeable hell...

"Closed spaces?"

"Indeed. And it seems you are not the only ones to have been brought her. I am sensing numerous others..."

"Wha...What? Does that mean our friens are in this school with us?" Ran asked with a tiny excitement.

"I don't know if they are your friends...but I do know that others were pulled into these spaces at the same time as you...They are definitely in this school.

"Oh my God...That's such good news! Naomi, Ran, they are here! We are not alone!" Seiko said

"Yes...Thank goodness. I'll see Yome again." Ran teared up a little.

"..." Naomi didn't know what to feel. Sure, it was comforting, but she didn't know if she wanted her friends to be stuck in this place. If what spirit says is true.

"We need to find them! Mochida-kun, Azusa-san and others!"

Their newly found joy was shut down instantly.

"...You cannot meet them."

"What? Why?!"

"...They are definitely in this school. But the space they occupy differs from the space we occupy...If you wish to see your friends, you must find some means of entering their space or bringing them to this one. Even then, escape is nigh impossible...but at least you'll be able to die together..."

All girls audibly gulped to that.

"...Is there really no way out of here?...goddamit...Who brought us here? Who are they? Why have they taken us?" Ran asked with teary eyes.

"I don't know...Neither the motives of our captors...nor a means of escaping this hell...all I know is that with some effort you can at least live out your days together, in the same space. And that alone is a fate worth fighting for. Your chances, your opportunities, are so much greater when working together. Do whatever you can to find a way out of here...Don't end up like us..."

Suddenly the voice of the ghost gasped and vanished.

"...no...NO!"

There was a new ghost inside the room. But this one was different. It had bad news written all over it.

"...Eeek..."

"W-w-we need to run!" Ran turned back to girls. The spirit of the girl just stared at them. Suddenly the sound of a chalk hitting a board filled the room and weird images started to appear on chalkboard.

"...Like right NOW!"

Seiko tried to help Naomi to move faster, but while doing that she dropped her piece of the charm on the ground. Noticing it, Ran quickly grabbed it back and sprinted. Once she was out. Naomi quickly slammed the door shut. They moved away from the door. All of them were shaking with fear.

"Oh, oh God!" Seiko gasped for air as she let her body to rest.

"I-Is everyone alright?" Naomi asked while coughing.

"I'm...fine." Ran answered "...You guys saw it, too, right? I am not going crazy, right?" Ran asked while holding her head.

"Y-Yeah. There were...definitely ghosts in there. First time I have ever seen something like that!"

"It...did...kind of glow. I never believed in ghosts before." Naomi held her head. "...Is this really happening?" she asked

"I-It said, we are stuck here and we are never going to get out! We can't even find or see others!" Ran quickly jumped to conclusions. "...I just...just want to see Yome again and go home." she sniffed.

"Oi, Come on, Ran. Don't cry now. We'll...definitely get out of here! We'll um...march our way through this place! You'll see!" Seiko hugged and tried to console the little girl. But she knew, her words didn't do much.

She just snuggled closer "Okay..."

"Damn! We have to get back in there, if we want to pass to the other side..." Naomi said.

"Oh...okay. Let me check first, then!" Seiko moved carefully towards door and peaked in. There was no one inside.

Sighing loudly "There is no one, here. It's safe."

"Let's just move before it appears again."

Girls moved through the room. Leaving it quickly, they tried to get to the third floor. On the way they Naomi find a note...

'Admit it. You hate all your friends. Eventually, you'll kill one another.' she read with a sour face.

"What is it?" Ran and Seiko tried to look at it.

"Ah, just some garbage." Naomi squeezed the paper into a ball and threw it away into one of the holes on the ground.

"O-Okay." Seiko checked her surroundings. "...We can't go to the third floor. Floor is missing a piece." They could probably jump over it, but they didn't risk it.

"Theeeen...we go this way!" Ran quickly pointed a small hallway.

They carefully skirted around the corners to reach a single, somehow intact door. It was infirmatry.

"Aw, man! It's locked." Ran quickly exclaimed.

"It's okay! At least we can use this to get to the third floor." Seiko said after grabbing the loose board.

"Let me help you." Ran grabbed from the other side.

They managed to get to the third floor. This place was weird. There were only lavatories on this floor. But girls didn't argue. Inside the lavatory, they didn't find anything of use. All the stalls were open...other than the second from the left. Finding nothing of use, they left the lavatory. Seiko stopped midway.

"H-Hey, Naomi?"

Naomi turned back to look at her friend. "Hmm?"

"Do you have any of that ass medicine on you, by any chance? You know, the smeary stuff?" Seiko asked while smiling brightly and blushing.

Ran's eyes bulged out. "Wha-What?"

"Aw, come on, Ran. Don't tell me that sweet butt of yours is dry, too?" Seiko tickled the shocked Ran.

"Eh? N-No. It's not...nevermind. I-I'll just go. I have to pee." Ran said with a red face and moved past the giggling Seiko to lavatory.

"Umm, I have got some antibacterial cream, if that'll work..." Naomi handed it to her.

"Thank youuu! Now, I am gonna go butter up my pooper with it real...real good!" She quickly turned back to lavatory and caught up with Ran, only to slap her butt before entering.

"Waah. SEIKO!" Ran yelled at her.

"Yaaay!" Seiko just acted as if nothing wrong happened

"...Do you have any shame at all?" Naomi said while sighing.

Naomi moved around a little bit while waiting for the girls. She pulled her phone out and looked at the picture of her friends.

'I hope Satoshi is safe...' she thought to herself. Her thoughts however jerked away, when she heard the distant crying of a familiar girl

"Oniiiii-chan...Uwaahh...Oniiii-chan!"

'Was that Yuka?...Oh God. Is she here? Why was she crying? God, please don't tell me...' Naomi quickly gathered her feelings and thoughts. Thinking about worse case scenarios won't do any good for her. She quickly ran into girls' lavatory and scared the the waiting Ran out of her mind.

"Wahhh!" She screamed.

"We have to go, now!" Naomi grabbed her hand. "...Seiko?"

Seiko stepped out of the second stall from the left. The one that was locked.

"Hmm? Naomi, what's going on?"

Naomi just looked at her with slightly shocked face. How in the hell did she manage to get in there? But that wasn't what important.

"...I just hear Yuka's voice out in the hallway. I think it was coming from downstairs...She was crying..." Naomi said.

"Really?!" Seiko's playful mod turned itself off.

"Yes! We need to go check it out right now!"

They were running down the stairs. However Naomi tripped while limping and fell, thankfully face first into the floor again. The loud crunching noise filled her ears.

"Oof...Nnh...My leg."

Girls rushed to her aid. "Naomi! Are you okay?!" Seiko checked her ankle. "Thank goodness...It's just a sprain."

"It hurts..."

"Let's go. We should find you someplace to sit down and rest. Here lean on my shoulder for the time being." Ran collected her from the ground.

"Th-Thanks. I owe you girls."

They searched the second floor again. But no matter how much they looked they couldn't find Yuka or anyone. They managed to get a key though. Looking for the door took some time considering they didn't know which door it went too. The key finally fit into the lock of classroom 3-A.

"Oh...Finally..." Seiko said. Unlocking the door.

"Oof..." Naomi shook.

"Oi...What's wrong Naomi?" Ran asked.

" I...don't know. It's like...my heart skipped a beat as soon as the key was turned. I have a really bad feeling about this room..." Naomi said.

"...Oh, trust me. It'll be just fine! I mean, it's a locked door! You know what that means, right? Booty! Behind every locked door lies a hidden treasure, just waiting to be claimed! Can't you hear it calling you?" Seiko encouraged her.

Once all girls entered the room. They let out a shriek. There was another dead body.

"A-Another one?"

They looked around the room. Ran checked the writings that were next to corpse.

"I really think, we should just leave..." Naomi showed her discomfort.

"N-Naomi. Look at this. It says 'Whatever you do, don't look at the newspaper.'" But it was already too late. Seiko was already rummaging throught the newspaper.

"H-Huh...What?"

"Seiko! Don't read that!" Naomi quickly snatched it out of her hands.

"W-What? It's nothing Naomi. It's just an old news about the murderings that took place in Heavenly Host..."

Suddenly door shut down and made the girls shriek with terror.

They checked the door, but it was locked tight.

"Oh, no...We do we do now?" Seiko started to panic.

"This is your fault, you know!" Naomi said with a frown.

"What? Umm, How?"

"Oof...Never mind!"

"Look the door is opened again!" Ran pointed out. They ran out of the classroom. Once girls escaped from the room they all let out a sigh.

"Ugh...that was scary as hell." Ran said while shivering.

"Yeah...It scared the crap out of me"

Naomi looked at Seiko who was searching the pockets of her skirt. "Seiko?"

"I-It's gone. The paper charm I got from Ayumi." Seiko looked back at girls with worried expression. "...Now, I am sad." she said, looking down.

"Wait, Seiko-san!" Ran started to rummage through her student ID and pulled out a small piece of paper. Seiko smiled brightly when she realized what it is. "Oh my Gosh. Thank you so much Ran-chan!" She grabbed the paper and gave the small girl a bear hug. "I am so glad, you are with us."

"...ugghhh..."

Naomi smiled "Hehe, If you keep that up, she will leave us soon, Seiko."

Seiko let go of blushing Ran and kissed her cheek. "Really...Thank you!"

"Hehe..."

After the whole room incident girls went back search for their Yuka. They didnt find her, but they managed to get a key for the infirmary, through some weird puzzle.

"Oof..." Naomi moaned as she moved.

"Don't worry Naomi, I am sure there will be something to use in infirmary to ease the pain." Seiko tried to reassure her friend.

Once they reached the infirmary, girls helped Naomi sit down on one of the beds. Seiko helped Naomi with her sprained ankle.

"...anddddd done!" Seiko said as she finished bandaging her leg.

"Thank you Seiko, you are lifesaver." Naomi said with a smile. Already feeling better.

"Huhu, think nothing of it. Wish I had some ice cubes though, they would definitely help you to soothe the pain."

"No worries. You have done more than enough already."

"You need to rest now, Naomi."

Naomi moved to the bed that was near the wall.

"Ahhh, I want to rest, too." Ran said and let her body drop to the bed like a potato sack. She closed her eyes as soon as she laid her head.

"Hey! Not fair. Move your little butt." Seiko pushed Ran closer to Naomi to make a place for herself.

"...Mmmm..." Ran just stretched and snuggled closer to Seiko.

They were so tired and sore that they didn't even have enough energy to talk. After some time, Seiko started to talk again.

"...Ne, Naomi. What do you plan on doing when you find your darling Mochida?" Seiko asked with a smile. She knew Naomi was tense. And she knew the best way to get Naomi's morale up was talking about Mochida.

"Hmm?" Naomi turned back to face her.

"Hehe...Well, you know what they say! When two people are faced with...difficult situations, shall we say?... It often leads to love, sweet love! You should well up all your courage and confess your feelings to him! You get all girly with him in this creepy place, and your cuteness factor'll grow three sizes in his eyes, I bet!"

Ran opened her eyes "Really? Oh, man. I need to find my Yome then."

Naomi snorted to the girls. "I swear to God, with you two around, i feel like we are just shooting breeze back at school, like nothing bad happened."

"Hehehe." Seiko and Ran giggled.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll think about it."

"I hope we him soon... You kinda...don't, though, do you? You're thinking about how you wish he didn't have to be put through all of this. You want to see him, but you wish you could rest easy knowing he's safe and sound back home, rather than wandering around here. Am I right? Must be those maternal instincts of yours kicking in, huh? You're a deep one, to be sure..." Seiko talked to herself.

Naomi looked at her. Seiko might sound and act like an idiot, but she was much smarter deep down. She had been curt with both girls earlier. She made a mental note to apologize them later.

She turned back to her corner only to hear the fascinated voices of girls...

"...Ohhh..."

"...uwaaaa..." someone gulped behind her

"And what's that exactly?" Naomi turned back to glittering eyed girls.

"Oh, nothing, sorry. It's just me and this Ran over here appreciate the perfect view of dat ass of yours." Seiko said while shaking the drooling Ran slightly.

"You two are so weird..." Naomi just smiled and turned back.

Suddenly room filled with a distant voice of crying Yuka. "Onii-chan...Oniiiii-chan."

Naomi quickly got up. "That was Yuka again."

"I heard it too. Me and Ran can go check it out." Seiko said while poking the Ran.

"Uhh, Yeah! You wait here and rest Nakashima-san."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I should go with you guys."

"No no no. You'll stay here and rest. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You just keep dat ass parked on dat bed, gotcha?"

"But.."

"Seiko is right, Nakashima-san. You shouldn't be walking around with that ankle."

"...A-All right. I guess, I'll stay here."

Ran got up and grabbed Seiko's hand. "We'll be back as soon as possible." with that said girls left the room.

Once they were out in the hallway, Seiko sighed deeply.

"You okay Seiko?" Ran asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am okay. I just hope nothing bad had happened to Mochida-kun or else Naomi would lose it."

Ran considired what Seiko said. She didn't even want to think about something happening to her Yome. So, she knew exactly what Seiko was thinking.

They searched the rooms and floors all over again. But there was still no sign of Yuka anywhere. Sighing in defeat, girls returned back to infirmary. Only to find Naomi puking in the corner...

"Oh my God! Naomi, what happened? Are you alright? Seiko asked while rushing towards her with Ran.

Naomi just gagged and spit what she had in her stomach.

"Everything is alright? You need me to rub your back?"

"Oof...I think I'll be fine. Thanks, though."

She cleaned her mouth with her handkerchief and looked at girls.

"Did you girls find Yuka?"

"N-No, we didn't. Looks like we are the only people here..." Seiko answered.

"What about you Nakashima-san? Why are you out here? What happened?" Ran asked

"While I was resting, I was suddenly attacked by this...creepy...black...apparition thing!" Naomi said with a shudder.

"What? Oh God. Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I think so. But we shouldn't go back to that damned room again."

"It's okay. I am just glad you are okay." Seiko said with a sigh. "Come on, Naomi. Let me help you. We need to keep moving, right?"

"But where are we supposed to go? We have already been pretty much everywhere we can go in this godforsaken school. And the only other people we have come across are all dead!"

Girls just stood there in silence. Looking at each other...Naomi continued to her rant.

"It's hopeless. We're finished! ...And I'm so tired..." She said while thinking about what she was doing. She knew she was acting like a spoilt brat, but she couldn't control her mouth. As if someone was talking instead of her.

"...N-Naomi...Come on, it's not that bad! We'll figure something out! We always do! Class 2-9ers never say die, right? We're invincible! C'mon, raise that chin! The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." Seiko looked at Ran for some support.

"...Y-Yeah! Of course we are! I mean look at us! We are like those badass movie heroes."

"What the hell's got you two so chipper?" Naomi finally cracked up.

"...Uh..." Ran gasped.

"You two just keep smiling and talking non-sense. Tell me...how long is that going to last if it turns out we can never go home again?"

Girls just stayed in silence, listening to Naomi.

"Have you girls give that any thought at all? "We'll figure something out?!" that's a crock and you know it!"

Seiko was now completly silent and Ran didn't like where things were going.

"I am sure...our families...are going to be really worried about us. They're going to search, and search...but they'll never find us. It'll be a terrible burden for them..."

"You are wrong." Seiko raised her voice at Naomi. Ran just stood in middle and listened to the fight of the two best friends.

"How so?"

"About it being a burden, when you lose a loved...you cherish that person's memory. It's never a burden... You just...want to do whatever you can. Whatever you can...to make her proud... You just want to...so you do!" Seiko smiled "That's...how I think the people we leave behing are going to feel." trying to lighten the mood again.

"I don't know how it is for you and your family...but normal people don't work that way!" Naomi let a out snort and turned her back at Seiko.

"N-N-Nakashima?"

"...Sorry. How about we split up? We can cover more ground that way and maybe we can find a clue that could to help us to get outta here...Seems like the most efficient plan."

Seiko was getting teary eyed. She didn't look at Naomi's face.

"Who...Who says things like that?! I want to get home just as much as you do! Back to my dad and Yuu and everybody else! And I sure as hell don't want to make them worry about me!" She finally faced her "But most of all...I don't want you, of all people...to speak to me like that..."

A long silence hang between the girls...before stuttering Naomi tried to apologize.

"S-Seiko...I..I..I'm I' so..."

"...I'm sorry too...but...it's okay. If that's what you think we should do, then let's split up..." she smiled at Naomi and added "...I'll go this way."

With that said Seiko turned and went down the hall. Ran had no idea what to do. Out of all people she would never expect such thing from Naomi. She looked at shocked Naomi, who just stared blankly at Seiko and then turned back to move North. Leaving her just standing in the middle of hallway. Ran quickly turned back where Seiko was moving and sprinted after her. Quickly catching up with her.

"Seiko...Seiko!" She grabbed her arm. Seiko just rudely snatched her arm away and moved. She was crying.

"Naomi..." She wailed.

"Seiko! Please stop crying..." Ran grabbed the wailing girl and shook her slightly. Seiko just hugged her and let all her frustrations out.

Once she stopped crying, Seiko sniffed loudly "...That jerk..."

"That wasn't like Nakashima-san. I don't know what happened."

"..."

"Come on Seiko." Ran cleared her tear soaked face with her thumbs. "...Let's go."

"Okay..."

They just moved around the hall for a while in silence. Ran didn't know what to say her. Sure she had fights with Azusa too. But they weren't something big or serious. She had no idea what to do.

"That was...the first time, huh. The first time...I ever fought with Naomi like that." Seiko mumbled. "Naomi always blames herself for everything. We didn't have a lot of arguments, because of that. She would just apologize and everything would be fine. I have never seen her like that."

Ran looked at her "Don't worry Seiko. I am sure once she realizes that she was at wrong, she'll come back and everything will be fine."

Seiko looked at her with hopeful eyes "I hope so...I jus-" she suddenly stopped "Hey! Did you hear that noise?"

"Huh? What noise?"

"Yeah...It is coming from over there." Seiko turned towards the source "It sounds like a TV static..."

"TV? In a place like this?" Ran asked.

"I am not so sure. Let's go check it out. Might be something useful."

They moved through the small corridor, getting close to the source of noise. It didnt take long before they reached it. It was coming out of a room with a red door that had label on it. The room belonged to the custodian.

Seiko slowly pushed the door open and to her surprise it actually opened. As soon as she opened the door the staticy sound stopped and left the room in pitch blackness.

"...Ugh, it's too dark in here. I don't like it." Ran pulled out her phone and used it as a source of light.

"Hang on, Let me just..." Seiko switched the lights on. "...Oi...much better."

"What is that?" Ran asked as she took in her surroundings.

"It is a video camera. It is attected to this TV." Seiko said as she grabbed the camera. She checked it to see if it had anything inside, but there wasn't any tape in there. "There is nothing in it."

"There aren't anything special over here either" Ran yelled from the other side of the room "Oof, what do we do now?" Ran said as she got closer to the other girl. She sighed and sat on the floor.

"I don't know. I am just really tired. We have been running around for a while." Seiko sighed and sat next to Ran. She looked at the smaller girl and smiled. "We can wait here for a while."

"Okay." Ran smiled at her.

They sat and tried to rest their weary bones in silence for a while. Both of them were deep within their thoughts. It didn't take long before Seiko broke the silence.

"I wonder what Naomi is doing right now..."

"Hmm? ...She is probably thinking about what she had done earlier."

"I am worried about her. It is driving me crazy."

"Yeah...I know what you are saying. Not knowing where my Yome is driving me crazy, too."

"I'll text her. I can't stand it. She shouldn't be alone in a place like this, right now."

"...Ehh?...How can you text her? There is no signal here."

"...Oh, I forgot about that...but...still..." Seiko pulled her phone out and typed few words. She hit the sent button and waited. Her eyes almost came out of their sockets when she saw the 'message sent' note. "...oh my god...it works..."

"Whaaaaaa?" Ran quickly pulled her phone out and with shaky hands started to spam Azusa with messages. But none of them were successfully sent. She looked back at Seiko

"You lied?! It's not working!" She yelled.

"Seiko showed her phone and smiled. "Hehehe. It works on mine!" she went back to typing her message, but she stopped when she heard the familiar voice.

"...Seikooooo...?"

"N-N-Naomi?".

"Isn't that Nakashima-san's voice?" Ran looked back Seiko with a wide a smile.

Girls got of custodian's cabinet and came face-to-face with Naomi. She was looking at her feet.

"Nakashima-san!"

"Naomi! Naomiiii!" Seiko ran towards her friend. Ready to hug and grope her all over again. Once she was at arms reach, she realized that something was wrong. Naomi was still staring at ground.

"N-Nao-" she was cut out when Naomi suddenly launched herself at her. She grabbed her neck and started to choke her. Seiko had no chance to react to what's going before she was being strangled by her best friend. She dropped her phone to the ground and tried to pry Naomi's deadly grip on neck.

Ran let out an indescribable shriek when she witnessed what was going on. Her brain short circuited for a moment and her body froze. She didn't know what to do. But when she saw the black wisps around Naomi's body, she realized what's happening...She was possessed.

Seiko's desperate, muffled pleas for help pulled her out of her daze. With shaky legs she ran towards the possessed Naomi and pushed her with all her strength."

It made her drop Seiko and fell back on her ass, but it didn't do any more than that. She quickly looked at Ran with a murderous glare, the amount of black wisps around her body were getting intensified. "...I am going to kill you..."

Ran gasped and quickly went next to Seiko.

"...N-Na-Naomi..." Seiko gasped for air. Ran grabbed her arm and put it around her shoulder.

"We need to RUN! NOW!" She said while dragging breathless Seiko with her.

"...B-But...Naomi..." Seiko turned back to look at her friend. She was approaching them with a menacing smile on her face.

"That's definitely not Naomi! W-we need to get away!" Ran said. Her heart was pumping so loudly in her chest, she was afraid that it might burst at any second. Luckily for her, Seiko realized that going back at Naomi was an instant death for them, so she put more strength into her steps.

In that state of panic, girls managed to outrun Naomi. They went inside a classroom and closed the door. Hiding under the desk, they tried to catch their breaths...

"...EEEKKK..."

Sudden earthquake made them scream and hug each other tightly. It shook the whole school violently for a minute before going away and leaving the terrified, shivering girls alone. It was too much for the girls...

"Oh...God...Please...No more...Naomi..." Seiko was holding her mouth with her hands. But her muffled cries were audible enough for Ran to hear. With shaky hands Ran hugged Seiko's head to her chest and let out her own pent up tears. Crying softly while hiding her face in Seiko's hair.

'God...please help us...'

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to talk about. This part of the game wasn't so interesting. We'll have more amusing stuff in the next chapter with some love triangles. <strong>

**All errors will be fixed ASAP.**

**See you in the next chapter. **


	6. Good Luck or Fate?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. All rights belong to their respectable owners. This is just a merely fan work.**

**A/N: Hi. Welcome back. Today's chapter will be about the second chapter of the game. (Also an opening flashback with an ending for the first chapter.)**

**Enjoy. **

**Warning: Perv Seiko.**

* * *

><p>"Okay girls!" Gym teacher blew her whistle "Time is almost up. You can get back to your lockers."<p>

Some girls whined, others just sighed, glad that the gym was over. They all rushed back to their changing room.

Naomi was the first one to enter the room, being the athletic one. She took her shirt off then opened her locker and grabbed a towel to wipe and dry her sweaty body. Seiko was right behind her. She slapped Naomi's butt and playfully whispered. "Mmmmm...Naomi! Did your boobs grow bigger again?"

Naomi gasped "Huh?" she looked at her chest 'Did they?' she thought to herself.

"...Yummm..." Seiko drooled and approached Naomi with her hands raised, ready to grope her. "...So big..."

"...Ugh...Seiko, don't!" Naomi warned her.

"Seriously Shinohara-san, why don't you grope yourself if you want to hold boobs all the time?" Ayumi came to Naomi's defense.

"...Aww, but that's no fun..." Seiko whined while poking and tickling Naomi's waist, making her jump and squeal once in a while.

Azusa entered the room with Ran leaning over her shoulder.

"Ahh, Yome. I am so tired..." she moaned and put more weight onto Azusa's shoulder.

"...So am I, Ran. So, can you, please get off?" she sighed before gently pushing the small girl to sit on bench. She went to her locker, which was next to Seiko's and took off her tshirt.

Seiko stopped teasing Naomi for a while to check the noise. She let out a weird, surprised gulping gasp when she saw Azusa in a white bra "...Uwaah..."

"Huh?" Azusa looked at her side to see glittering star-eyed Seiko to move creepily towards her "...Shinohara-san?"

Without warning Seiko got behind her and started to grope her. "...Oh my...! Naomi! Look at these things!"

"What is it, now, Sei-" Naomi closed her locker and turned to look at Seiko with bored expression. Her eyes widened and she went red when she saw what Seiko was doing. "SEIKO!" she yelled, grabbing the attention of other girls.

Azusa let out a loud gasp "Shi-Shinohara-san! Stop it." she said with a blush.

"...WAHHH! SEIKO! That's my yome you are touching!" Ran pushed herself between the girls and hugged Azusa tightly, while Naomi pried Seiko off Azusa.

"...Ahh, C'mon Ran-chan. Sharing-caring? I can share Naomi with you..." she playfully said with an evil cat grin.

"Nooo wayyy! My yome is my property!" Ran whined and hugged the annoyed Azusa tighter.

Seiko stopped her trolling and put her hands on her hips "...You have a beautiful body Az-chan..sorry, I had to do that." she elbowed Naomi "...Looks like our little, cutie-Naomi-finally got herself a rival."

"Thanks...I guess?" Azusa said while pushing the clingy Ran off.

Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes. Seiko hugged her. "...Aww, don't be jealous Naomi. You are still the number one groping target for me..."

"You need help, Seiko." Naomi shook her head with a smile.

"I love you, too, Naomi."

* * *

><p>Seiko sniffed while she remembered the events from few days earlier. How did it come this point? Her best friend Naomi...getting possessed...trying to kill her. It still felt like a real nightmare, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wake up.<p>

She was grateful that at least she was with Ran. Her presence kept Seiko sane...They were still hiding under the desks.

"Ran..." she gently shook the other girl "Ran-chan...?"

Ran looked at "What is it Seiko?"

"We need to get out of this room and look for Naomi and others. We can't just hide and wait..."

"Y-Yes. You are right..." Ran nodded vigorously and crawled out from their hiding spot.

Ran peaked out of the door before slowly opening it. The corridors seemed different. The way they came was crumbled. It meant that they couldn't go back to check if Naomi was still there.

"W-We need to go all the way around to get to the second floor again..."

"S-Seiko...are you sure about it? She is..."

"We can't let her stay alone in that state Ran." Seiko looked at Ran with begging eyes

"...Yes, you are right."

"Let's hurry." Seiko grabbed her hand and started to jog her way to the second floor.

They were almost to the stairs before Ran gasped and rushed towards the something on the ground.

"...Ow..What's wrong Ran-chan?" Seiko went to her side. Her eyes widened when she noticed the thing Ran was holding.

"...I-I-It's Yome's hat..." She choked out with a sob.

"Ran, calm do-" Seiko tried to calm the little girl.

"YOME! WHERE ARE YOU? YOMEEEEE!" Ran got up and started to call Azusa. Looking all around the place for her. When she couldn't find her, she just dropped to her knees. Seiko tried to get her up.

"Ran! Please calm down. It...it is just her hat...She probably just dropped it or left it for us to find..."

"B-B-But, what if..." She was crying while holding onto Azusa's hat.

"No. Don't think of the worst case scenarios...Okay?"

Ran nodded and held the hat closer to her chest.

Seiko was worried too. But they couldn't find her body...it meant that she was okay...right?

"Look, if her hat is here, it means she passed this place, right? Which means we can find her." Seiko reassured and gave her a small smile.

Ran nodded and wiped her tears..."We need to hurry and look for her" she stoop up.

"Yes! Now that's my Ran...C'mon." She grabbed her hand again and they continued to their search for their friends. They were worried, but they still held hope.

'Please be safe Yome...'

'Please be safe Naomi...'

* * *

><p>Yui sensei looked around the corridor.<p>

'Was that Kobayashi's voice? She was screaming...Oh God, what do I do? I cant let anything to happen my students.' She returned back to the room she came from.

There stood Yoshiki and Azusa, next to the hyperventilating Ayumi. Azusa was trying to calm her down while Yoshiki just stood over them with a worryied expression.

"Shinozaki, please calm down."

"But...you heard it too...Her voice..." Ayumi choked out between each breath.

"I did, but it probably wasn't a real voice. I am sure it just sounded like one...maybe it was the building settling" she knelt in front of Ayumi and patted her head "...I'll go check it out, though, and see if I can figure out what it was, for sure. You three stay right here, okay?"

Ayumi's eyes widened and she reached towards her with open arms "No! Ms. Yui, please don't leave us!"

"Shinozaki...There is nothing to be scared of...please, calm down." Azusa said while holding Ayumi.

Yoshiki looked at girls before turning back to Yui sensei. "It's okay, Teach, I'll look after them."

"O-Okay."

From her tone, Yoshiki understood that she was also scared. He didn't blame her. He asked while scratching the back of his head "...Or...How about I go take a look and you wait here with girls?"

"No!" Azusa exclaimed, drawing Ms. Yui and Yoshiki's attention. She tried to calm her voice. She didn't like the idea of Yoshiki leaving them. But she couldn't just say it out loud, so she thought of an excuse. "...Wouldn't it be dangerous if you go alone?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"You won't need to worry about him, because he is not going anywhere." Yui added.

"Ms. Yui, I really think I sho-"

"Not a chance. Until I can verify everyone's safety...I want to keep you guys out of harm's way."

"...Oh...Okay." Yoshiki shrugged. "Be careful, though."

"Yes, please take care, sensei" Azusa said

"Nooooooooo! Don't go!"

"Look she'll be fine, geez."

"She won't go that far away Shinozaki. Don't worry."

Yui looked at her students one last time before exiting the room "Kishinuma, I leave them in your care, look after them, until I come."

"No problem."

And with that Yui sensei left the room to meet her upcoming doom.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Azusa finally managed to calm Ayumi down. She wasn't hyperventilating anymore. Azusa got up with a sigh.<p>

"You okay?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." Azusa looked around the classroom. She noticed something shiny on the ground in darkness.

"H-Hey, be careful over there. This room isn't in a good shape."

"Don't worry, Knight-kun."

She picked up a small broken gemstone and went next to Yoshiki.

"Did you find something?"

"Yeah, look at this..." she showed the stone.

"Hmm, Looks like a ruby or amethyst..."

"Knight-kun? You can identify gemstones?"

"No. But Shinozaki sure does. She likes these kind of things."

"...Oh..." she looked down onto the gemstone. He always brings Ayumi out, whenever they talk. "...maybe, How about I give it to her?"

"...I am right, here you know!" Ayumi said with an annoyed tone.

"We know. You just-Whooa" Yoshiki stopped when ground started to shake.

"Another earthquake?" Azusa asked while holding on to teacher's desk.

"I think it's over." Yoshiki said with sigh.

Suddenly Ayumi stood up.

"What is wrong Shinozaki-san?" Azusa asked.

"I just got a bad feeling...We have got to go search for Ms. Yui."

"But what if she comes backs while we are searching for her?" Yoshiki asked.

Ayumi stomped her foot to the ground "We are going!"

Yoshiki glanced to Azusa, who just shrugged.

"Okay, but if we don't have any luck finding her, let's just make sure we come back to this room, okay?"

"I don't mind." Azusa said calmly. Ayumi sniffed and nodded.

Yoshiki pushed his hand through his hair "How about...we leave her a note? In case she comes and can't find us here. She might worry and go out to look for us this time." Yoshiki looked at girls "You two have anything I could write with?"

"I am sorry Knight-kun, but I don't have any."

"I have got a pen." Ayumi quickly pulled a ballpoint pen out of her pocket.

"No paper though..." Yoshiki said after looking around the room. "...Well, there is always teacher's desk." He moved towards the desk and started writing his note. He had a little trouble writing on a dusty old wood, but he managed to finish it.

"How is it?" he asked

"Good enough." Azusa nodded approvingly.

"Blunt. And kind of sloppy." Ayumi whispered.

"Well, it is your fault that we have to leave a message at all, you know." Yoshiki said bluntly while pocketing the pen.

"Bu-But she might be in trouble..." Ayumi said. Her bottom lip quivering.

"O-Okay. Okay. Just don't cry."

"Don't worry Shinozaki-san. I am sure she is alright. We'll find her."

"Yeah. Let's go." Yoshiki said after opening the door.

* * *

><p>They were moving along the dark corridors of school. Azusa was holding Ayumi's hand while Yoshiki was guiding the way for them. He had his phone out. Using it as a source of light. It was crappy. He could barely see a thing. He almost fell when his foot got stuck into a little crack.<p>

"Knight-kun! Are you alright?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah...Yeah. I am okay. Just can't see a damn thing." Yoshiki shrugged it off. Embarrassed that they saw him like that.

"Hey, Shinozaki-san...Do you have any more of those candles, like the one you lit during the ghost story?" Azusa asked suddenly.

"I do and I have a lot." Ayumi pulled out small pack of candles along with a pack of matches, out of her pocket.

"How about we light some of those? They will sure give some light, right?" Azusa turned to look at Yoshiki, smiling "...and that way clumsy Knight-kun will see where he is going."

Yoshiki raised one of his eyebrows to her teasing. He couldn't do anything when she smiled at him like that. He already got used to being called 'Knight-kun' and he knew she said that because she was worried about him. It felt nice to be cared about once in a while.

Ayumi smiled "Sure."

Yoshiki grabbed the candle from Ayumi. "Thanks."

They continued to look for Ms. Yui only to find that the path leads to a dead end, but there wasn't any sign of her.

"What the...Looks like a dead end. Did this happen during that last earthquake?"

"Ms. Yui...Where are you?...I am really worried now."

"We still haven't checked the other floors. She might be there." Azusa tried to reassure Ayumi.

...

They started with the third floor, but they couldn't find her there, either. So, they returned back to classroom. Bad for them, she wasn't there either. Yoshiki and Azusa started to worry about their teacher too.

"S-She is not back here!" Ayumi exclaimed. "Where is she?" She whined.

"Calm down, Shinozaki! We still haven't checked the first floor."

"O-Okay." Ayumi said before leaving the classroom quickly to rush towards the first floor.

"Oi. Shinozaki. Wait for us!" Yoshiki went after her. Azusa following.

"...I am worried about Ms. Yui." Azusa whispered loud enough for Yoshiki to hear.

"Yeah. We need to find her. This place isn't safe to be alone." he whispered back.

Once they caught up to Ayumi, they saw her lighting another candle down the stairs.

"Hey, Shinozaki. Don't just run off like that!" he got close to her "...What are you doing?"

"I just had a brainstorm...Everyone from 2-9 knows about my candles right?"

"...I guess so..." Yoshiki muttered.

"We'll light these candles all around the building... They will be like signal flares for Mochida-kun and others."

"...Oh."

"But Shinozaki-san...Isn't it dangerous to scat lit candles around this old wooden building?" Azusa asked.

"...I...I didnt think about that." Ayumi said, quickly losing her confidence about candles.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll just put them away from all these flammable stuff." Yoshiki grabbed the candle and put it on the ground, away from all the debris and trash.

"That'll do Knight-kun." Azusa approved.

...

They continued their search for Ms. Yui on the first floor. There wasn't anything interesting other than dead bugs being all over the place. They moved down the dark hallway. But what they saw next made all of them gasp and gag.

"Waaagh...The-These are human bones..." Yoshiki said after checking the corpses closly.

Azusa gasped while Ayumi started cough and wheeze.

"Shi-Shinozaki-san! Are you alright?" Azusa asked. She tried to keep her voice calm and cool, but fear already crawled and made her sound like a little kid.

Ayumi wasn't any better. " I'll be...fine... I'm just...hyperventilating...a little..." she choked out. "...We need to find Ms. Yui."

"Y-Yeah." Yoshiki grabbed both Azusa and Ayumi's hand pulled then away from the scene. Once they were far enough he let go of them.

'...God. Just what hell is this place?' Yoshiki thought as he checked the girls. Ayumi stopped wheezing and Azusa had a worried expression on her face. They were scared. He was scared, too. But he needed to be strong for them. "...C'mon. Let's just find others and get the hell outta here." He looked around the hallway "Look! Over there. There is a lit classroom. It might be Yui sensei." he said, gaining hopeful looks from girls.

"Let's check it, then. Shinozaki-san. You are feeling better now?" Azusa patted her back.

"Yes, Thanks, Takai-san." Ayumi smiled "Let's go."

...

They reached to the lit classroom and Yoshiki opened the door. As soon as he opened the door lights flickered and died.

"Great..." Yoshiki muttered to himself. He held the candle to light his way. The classroom was really weird. It looked like a hallway. Suddenly Ayumi moaned and dropped to her knees. Surprising Azusa and Yoshiki.

"H-Hey, Shinozaki!"

"My head is splitting...We shouldn't be here...We really shouldn't be here..."

After waiting for her to recover Azusa asked. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...But we need to leave this room."

"O-Okay. But there is something in here. How about I check it out while you two stay here?"

"N-No. Knight-kun. Let's check it, together." Azusa grabbed his jacket's sleeve.

"...Oh Okay." Yoshiki was glad for that.

They started move down slowly. Until Yoshiki gasped and stopped, making the following girls hit his back. Once they realized what he was looking at they let out a scream.

"...EEEEEEK..."

There was a blue, glowing ghost of a little boy. He was hugging his knees and staring blankly to in front of him.

Ayumi grabbed his jacket pulled him back roughly. "STAY BACK!"

"Gyeh...Geez. Don't scare me like that..."

"You must absolutely not look into his, eyes. Okay?" Ayumi said.

Neither Yoshiki, nor Azusa asked 'why?'. They knew it wouldn't be something pleasant.

"Back away...slowly." Yoshiki hold his arm in front of the girls. Blocking their view.

They slowly returned back to the door and in a second they all rushed outside.

Yoshiki exhaled loudly as if he was holding his breath the whole time.

"Man...what was that thing...?"

"...T-That was a ghost...But I dont know why it was glowing." Ayumi said with a shaky voice. She was holding her head.

"L-Let's jut get away from here..." Azusa said.

"Yeah, right!"

* * *

><p>They were backtracking the way they came, but suddenly Ayumi stopped.<p>

"Shinozaki-san?"

She didn't move. She was staring blankly at floor. Yoshiki and Azusa got closer to her. Azusa asked again "Shinozaki. Are yo-" suddenly Ayumi let out a deep groan and pushed her away before starting to run away towards the entrance. Yoshiki caught Azusa before she fell.

"Got you." He was holding her waist from back. Azusa felt her cheeks getting warmed up, but before she could mutter her thanks, he let go of her waist and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon. We need to follow her." He said with a worried expression.

"...Yeah."

It didn't take long before they caught up with Ayumi. She just stood next to the wall and stared into the dark corner.

"Shinozaki! There you are. What the hell are you do-"

"...NO ONE IS SAYING THAT!" Ayumi screamed. Making Yoshiki and Azusa jump a little.  
>"Today is my daughter's birthday. She's turning seven. We're going out together to celebrate." she silently added before screaming again "...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S DISGUSTING! AAAAAHH! WHY ARE YOU BOTH LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!" She stopped. Her head dropped.<p>

The other two just stared to her and looked at each other with horror filled eyes.

"...I...I think she is possessed." Azusa said with a shaky voice. "...she is talking about someone else's memories."

Yoshiki gulped before reaching a hand towards Ayumi. "Shi-Shinozaki...Oi?"

Ayumi turned back with an innocent look on her face. "Huh? Kishinuma-kun? What's wrong?"

Yoshiki looked back at Azusa.

"I think she is back to her senses, now..." she said.

"Huh...?"

"Nothing Shinozaki. We were just talking about something." Yoshiki looked at Azusa and whispered "Don't mention it, she is probably under pressure after all she saw."

"...?" Ayumi looked around. "When did we get here?"

"...Ughh...we just didn't notice how fast we reached here, while we were talking with Knight-kun." She gave a forced, akward smile.

Ayumi totally ignored the whole thing.

Yoshiki looked around the room, then went next to the entrance gates. "...maybe we can open these and get out?" He tried to open the doors, but they didn't budge even the slightest. Once his arms got tired he kicked the door with annoyance. Girls gasped.

"Dammit. I knew it couldn't be this easy..." He kicked the door again.

"Knight-kun, calm down, please."

Yoshiki just continued to his rage show "Why won't you open?! Let us out, you worthless piece of-"

Ayumi snapped "-God you are annoying! Just shut up already!"

That got his attention. "...uh..."

Now it was Ayumi's turn to rage. "Even if it DID open, I'd be staying right where I am! You think I'm just going to abandon Ms. Yui and all our friends, and run away?!"

Azusa sighed and tried calm Ayumi down. "Shinozaki-san-" Yoshiki cut her off.

"What's your problem? I never said that..."

But Ayumi didn't stop and started to scream her insults towards him "Wuss! Coward! Delinquent!"

After that Yoshiki glared at her and raised his own voice to match hers. "Now how about YOU shut the hell up?!" he yelled, making Ayumi yelp and back away.

Azusa stepped between the two. "Both of you. Stop it. We are not here to fight with each other." she looked at Ayumi. "Please calm down." she turned back to Yoshiki. Who just scoffed and pushed his hand through his hair. He moved few steps away from Azusa and Ayumi, but he wasn't far enough unhear what Ayumi said "...wish we were with Mochida, instead of you..." she sniffed before moving past him. He turned back and glared at Ayumi's back. The sight of him almost scared Azusa. He was gritting his teeth. Azusa grabbed his hand and tugged him "Let's just go..."

Yoshiki looked down at her hand and silently nodded. He tried to let it go, but she tugged his hand again. Gaining a surprised, questioning look. She looked down "...and just so you know..." looking back at his confused (charming for her) face again with a pink blush she added. "...I am glad that you are here instead of Mochida."

In his angry state, it took him few seconds to realize what she just said. Keeping an eye contact was getting extremely hard and blush of his own threatened to appear. His frown turned into a soft smile. He actually felt better, after hearing that.

"...Um-uhh...Thanks. I am glad to hear it."

She shot back a shy smile. He faced the exit and tugged her hand "C'mon. Shinozaki is waiting."

Azusa was actually feeling the butterflies when he held her hand until they exited the room. As soon as he saw Ayumi he dropped her hand. She felt bad for the loss.

Ayumi didn't look at Yoshiki. Probably still mad at him.

"We still haven't checked the lavatories." she said while looking to the ground.

"Let's make haste then." Yoshiki muttered before passing by Ayumi.

* * *

><p>They made it to the lavatories. Yoshiki checked the boys' one quickly, before they all entered the girls' restroom. As soon as they entered Ayumi fell to her knees while holding her neck and started to cough...She was choking herself.<p>

"Shinozaki! Shinozaki!" Yoshiki grabbed her hands tried to stop her from choking herself. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move her small hands. Ayumi's squeeze was getting tighter around her neck. At this rate, she was going to choke herself to death. Azusa joined Kishinuma at freeing Ayumi. No matter how hard they tried, it didn't work.

"Goddammit! Shinozaki, Stop!" Yoshiki cursed

"K-Knight-kun! We gotto-" suddenly Ayumi's hands loosened around her neck and she dropped herself on Yoshiki while crying and gasping for hair. Yoshiki hugged her gently. He was terrified.

"Thank goodness..." Azusa said while patting Ayumi's back. Her breathing became normal once again and she slowly opened her eyes. Once she realized that Kishinuma was holding her, she screamed with a dry, burning throat and pushed him to the ground.

"...Oww...A-Are you back?" Yoshiki winced on ground while looking at her.

"...Wha? What do you..." She coughed. Her voice was still ragged.

Azusa and Yoshiki explained what just happened to her. They were siting outside the lavatory.

"Someone close to...us?" Yoshiki asked

"Yeah...so far all the corpses we found belongs to people we have never met. But the pain I felt happened to someone close to us. As soon as we entered that room, everything went dark...I felt the sharp pain around my neck...My whole body went cold, but my throat was on fire." she sniffed "...I wanted to scream for help, but I couldn't speak or move my body. No matter how hard I tried...I was...I was so scared and the pain was excruciating..." she started to cry. Azusa pulled her for a comforting hug.

"Calm down, Shinozaki-san...That wasn't you. You are okay."

"I know..." She sniffed. "...and the next thing I knew...I was in Kishinuma's arms and he was squeezing the life out of me."

Yoshiki sighed. He didn't want to believe it, but she was probably right. He really hoped that, just for this once, her intuition would be wrong.

"Well...we have searched the whole building...No sign of Ms. Yui or others though."

"Maybe we should...head back to the classroom? We all could use some rest." Azusa offered with pleading eyes.

"Yeah...that's probably for the best." Yoshiki got up "C'mon." He lend a hand for Azusa and Ayumi, helped them to stand up.

* * *

><p>They made their way back to the second floor. Walking down the corridors slowly and silently.<p>

"...I hope Ran is okay." Azusa said with a sigh. "...I hope everyone is okay." She added.

"Don't worry. Sooner or later we will meet with them. It is just a matter of time." Yoshiki reassured her. Facing Ayumi he added. "After that we gonna leave this godforsaken place, together." she gave him a hopeful smile, already forgetting about the fight they had earlier.

"Uhuhu. Didn't know you were such a sweet talker, Knight-kun." Azusa smiled at him while playing with hair. Feeling a little better.

"Yeah...I am surprised." Ayumi added.

Yoshiki stuttered while trying to think of a comeback. "I am n-" he stopped. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

"Hear wh-?" Ayumi asked.

"Be quiet."

He moved closer to the source of the sound. It was coming from the room they were next to. From the infirmary.

"Ehehehehe...Really? Ehehehehe!" sound of giggling girl could be heard by the party.

Ayumi's eyes went wide when she realized whose voice it was. "It is Suzume!" She exclaimed and rushed towards the door. Opening it with a one swift move.

"...Oi, Shinozaki, wait!" Yoshiki ran inside after her, Azusa following.

Once they were inside, they could hear her voice much clearer. But there was someone else giggling, too.

"Hehehe...hahaha."

They quickly moved to where she was, only to stop in their tracks when they saw the owner of other voices. Glowing ghosts of a two little girl.

"...!" Yoshiki gasped.

"Suzumoto! Get away!" Ayumi yelled.

But Suzumoto was out of it. "That's right. It's the same for me! I love my school. Ehehe..."

"Suzumoto-san! You need to run, quickly!" Azusa exclaimed.

She was still out of it "And my homeroom teacher's the best! But I guess you feel the same way about yours too, huh? Huhu..."

"Hey, Suzumoto! Snap out it!"

"Suzumoto, It is us, okay?" Ayumi was on a verge of tears.

She finally noticed them. With a weak, shaking voice she started to talk "...Shinozaki?...Takia-san?...Kishinuma?..." She started to sob.

"Are you alright?" Azusa asked "Can you stand up?" Ayumi added.

"I am okay. Believe or not, these really aren't bad kids." She grabbed the newspaper page in front of her and held it for Yoshiki to take "Huh? What the..."

"They've just been through some horrible experiences. Here, read this, and you'll see what I mean."

The other three started to read the paper about the murders that took place in this place. Yoshiki took a peak at the article before looking back at ghosts.

"These ghosts...have the same faces and uniforms...as the children in these photographs..."

"The ghosts that was chasing us on the first floor earlier...is one of them, too..." Azusa said.

"I can't just ignore these poor souls. I'm...going to stay with them..." Suzumoto started sobbing again.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Suzumoto. You really need to get out of this room." Yoshiki tried to reason with the girl.

"Suzumoto, you have to stop this! Don't let your emotions get the better of you!" Ayumi begged

"It is really dangerous Suzumoto-san...Come on. Get up and come over here." Azusa said with a trembling voice.

Mayu tried to get up, but she only whimpered and shivered then suddenly she was unconscious and floating in the middle of the air.

"No. NO! Stop it!" Ayumi screamed. She jumped to grab Mayu but before she could touch her she was pushed away with blue force.

"Shinozaki!" Azusa went next to her and helped her to get up.

"Dammit! What the hell is going on?" Yoshiki tried to get close to Mayu, but whenever he reached out for her, he would be pushed away. He looked back at girls. Azusa was helping Ayumi. While trying to help her, she dropped something from her pocket. It was that gemstone she found earlier.

"Huh?" Girls exclaimed while looking at the glowing gemstone.

Yoshiki looked at the stone, then to the disturbed ghosts. Without thinking it throughly, he just grabbed the stone and tossed it below the floating Mayu. Ghosts let out a surprised gasp when the small gemstone started to glow brightly. Suddenly the gemstone spontaneously shattered and the ghosts disappeared which led to floating Mayu to hit the ground hard with a thud.

"...Ooof..." she winced in pain as she struggled to get up. Her friends rushed to her side.

Ayumi hugged the other girl and let her tears fall freely. "Suzume! Thank God, you are alright." Mayu - still in shock, started to sob, while hugging Ayumi "...A-A-Ayumi...I was s-so scared..." she managed to choke out.

"It is okay, Suzumoto-san. You are safe now..." she patted Mayu's back before adding "...thanks to Knight-kun..." she looked back at him with a glittering eye, while Ayumi shot him a grateful smile.

Yoshiki smiled back girls and sighed heavily. "...C'mon. It is better if we don-" his words were cut by a sound of giggling child.

"Whara yu goeeng?"

Yoshiki made a three-sixty to look around the place for the owner of the voice.

"Who the hell was that?"

"K-Knight-kun! Look over there!" Azusa pointed.

Yoshiki turned to check where she was pointing. He gasped when he saw the ghost of the small child from earlier. It was the same glowing ghost of boy that they had met. He was hugging his knees and looking blankly at his front...He turned to look at them with a creepy smile.

"...Shit...We gotto get moving..." he yelled at girls to wake them up from their trance "...NOW!"

Ayumi grabbed the still dizzy Mayu's hand and dragged her out of the room, into the hallway. Azusa and Yoshiki were following right behind them. They ran all the way to the North wing stairs without even looking back. Once Ayumi thought that they were safe, she stopped running, breathing heavily. "I think we are safe..."

As if on que, the building started to shake violently. An earthquake shook the whole place like nothing for few seconds, before going away.

"I-Is it ov-KYAAAA!" Azusa was about to say, before the floorboard crumbled away under her feet. It all happened in the blink of an eye.

"Shiiiit!" Yoshiki jumped slightly and grabbed her arm midair with his left hand and held on to the cracked wooden floorboard with his right one. He could feel his skin being pierced by splinters. "...Hnngg..."

He looked down at the terrified and shocked face of Azusa. Her hat fell from her head to the darkness below and Yoshiki could clearly see her teary, blue, widened eyes.

"...GRAB MY HAND!" He yelled at the girl to get her out of her trance.

"...Hya..." With a little trouble and few kicks in the air Azusa managed to grab his hand with her free one.

"NO! KISHINUMA! TAKAI-SAN!" the girls yelled from the other side of the hallway, watching their friends struggle from afar, in horror.

"...Hnggg..." Yoshiki struggled to hold on, as they continued to dangle around. His hands were getting sweaty and his grip on ledge was getting weaker.

"...Y-Yoshiki..." He looked back at Azusa's tear stained face "...Let go of me or-"

"CUT that dramatic movie bullshit!" Yoshiki went red as he screamed at girl. "HOLD TIGHT!"

He took in few quick breaths before putting all his strength to use and tried to pull her up. "...HNGGGG!..." Once he pulled her up to his waist level, he held her there. His arm was shaking violently.

"Quick! Grab onto me!" He managed to choke out and it took few agonizing seconds for Azusa to actually do it. As soon as she let go of his hand, she crossed her arms around his waist.

Yoshiki smacked his newly freed, shaking hand to the ledge. Taking in another quick deep breath, he heavily started to pull himself back up.

"HOLD TIGHT! DON'T LET GO!" he yelled again and felt her arms squeeze him a little tighter. He struggled while he tried to get his leg up on floorboard, but with few failed attempts, he finally managed to climb. As soon as he was up, he started to crawl away and dragged Azusa out and up with himself. Once he was sure that they were on the safe side of the floor, he got up on one knee and turned around to check red faced, silently sobbing Azusa. She launched herself at him and started to cry. Yoshiki sat down on ground and let her cling to him, patting her head to comfort her.

"H-Hey...Don't cry. You are safe, now." He tried to reassure the girl.

"OH MY GOD! KISHINUMA! Are you two alright?" Ayumi finally found her voice again and asked from the other side.

"Guys?" Mayu shyly asked.

Yoshiki whispered "Can you stand up?" which Azusa simply nodded, still hiding her face on his chest. "Okay, C'mon...then." Yoshiki said as he got and helped Azusa to stand up. He turned back to his worried friends.

"Y-Yeah...We are okay. Just a little..." He waved his hand as 'Don't worry about it.'

"Takai-san, how about you?" Mayu asked

"...I-I'll be okay..." she muttered. Still holding onto Yoshiki's hand.

Ayumi glanced nervously at the two. She was glad that both of them were safe and sound. But for some reason, she felt unsafe and weird all of a sudden, when she realized that Yoshiki is stuck at other side...with Azusa...holding hands.

"Is-Is there something you guys could use to create a makeshift bridge?" Mayu asked while looking around.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea. The gap is too big and I don't trust to these pieces of crap." Yoshiki quickly shot down her offer. "...We can go back to the South wing and circle back on the first floor." Yoshiki nodded to himself. "You two head back to the entranceway and wait for us over there."

"O-Okay...But be more careful. Don't try to do anything stupid. If you see those ghosts again...run or...hide." Ayumi said with a worried face.

"Same goes for you two." Yoshiki said.

"Take care Kishinuma-kun...You too, Takai-san." Mayu said.

"...Stay safe." Azusa said. A little better now.

Ayumi looked at the other two one last time before grabbing Mayu's hand and going down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Once they were out of sight, Yoshiki sighed. "Let's rest here for a minute. We can't keep going like this." He went next to the wall and sat on ground, leaning at it. Suddenly he winced in pain and dropped Azusa's hand.<p>

"K-Knight-kun?" Azusa asked. Surprised. When she noticed his hand, she gasped. "Let me look at it..."

"It's okay...It's just a scratch." Yoshiki lied.

"Then you won't mind if I take a look, right?"

Azusa grabbed his hand gently and turned it to look into his palm. There was a cut inside his hand and it was bleeding. She pulled her white handkerchief out.

"Heh...That's not gonna go away." He watched, his blood spreading through the white fabric, ruining it while she used it as a bandage.

"That's not what's important, right now." Azusa pouted slightly.

He smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out his own handkerchief. "Here, use this one too."

Azusa wiped his bloody hand before using it for bandaging his hand over again.

"..."

"..."

"...You almost died...because of me." she said with her usual calm and cool voice, while starting to bandage his hand.

"...But I didn't..." he chuckled.

"But you ALMOST did..."

She took a quick peak at his face before continuing her work on bandaging his hand." she didn't understand why he was finding it amusing.

"Well...would you rather prefer, if I let you go?" He asked, raising one blonde eyebrow.

"I...I would have gone gracefully and be happy, at least. Knowing you would definitely make it out." she said honestly while blushing. She finished her work on his hand, not looking at his face.

Her eyes widened and blush on her face turned into a darker shade when she felt him push her blonde bang away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. Revealing both of her blue eyes, along with her reddened cheeks.

"But I wouldn't be happy...knowing that you would definitely not gonna make it."

"K-Knight-kun?" she stuttered slightly.

"How about 'Yoshiki' instead of 'Knight-kun'?" he exhaled before getting up and lent a hand for her. A cool smile on his face that was making it harder for her brain to think straight.

She flashed a smile of her own at him "Okay...Yoshiki-kun." and grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Some fluff in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Rates, reviews and favs are always welcome. See you in the next chapter. <strong>**

****P.S Don't worry Ayuski fans. Wait for the next chapters. ****

********All errors will be fixed ASAP. ********


	7. The one who occupies your thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. All rights belong to their respectable owners. This is just a merely fan work.**

**A/N: Hi. Welcome back. Today's chapter will include the ending of the chapter 3 and the start of the chapter 4 from game. I skipped most of the chapter 3, because I like it, the way it is. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"...Ooh-Hnnnngg..." Satoshi moaned while lying face first on ground. His head was throbbing painfully and it took him a minute to get up. He held onto a metal table that was next to him when an another intense wave of pain hit him. He just stood there, eyes closed and waited for it to pass. His eyes shot open when he realized something.<p>

'Huh? ...Wh-Where? Where am I? What the hell happened?! Was...I knocked out? Where is Yuka?!' He looked around to check the place. It was too dark and too quiet.

"Yu-Yuka...are you there?" His throat was burning and his voice came out like a cough.

He tried again after swallowing "Yuka?"

'Goddamit...' He pulled his phone out and used its light to check his surroundings. He was in some kind of a staff room. He had no idea how he ended up here. The last thing he could remember was watching Yuka to go outside...and then...nothing.

'I need to find her as fast as I can...can't leave her alone in a place like this.'

After getting his thoughts together, he searched for the door, but it was more like a decoration on wall. It was fixed in its place and no matter how hard he tried, it didn't even budge.

'Shit! Am I stuck in here?!' in need to find a way out, he turned back to check the room again.

There were a lot of newspapers, clippings and documents all over the place. But there was an article that immediately caught his attention. It was about the history of Heavenly Host and all the mysterious events that took place in there. He read all of it in order to get better grasp of what's going on with this place. But it only lead him to more questions and mysteries. There was also a tape that was recorded by the same guy who wrote the article. As soon as he pocketed it he heard a whisper of a woman.

"Sensei..."

'Huh?' He returned back, but there wasn't anyone there. The door was still locked.

"Damn...Looks like I am locked in..."

...

"To worry so much for another's well-being that it torments you to the core... It's an exquisite stigmata that afflicts the living and the dead alike..."

Satoshi turned back so quickly that he almost tripped when he heard the voice of the girl that was talking to herself.

'Was she here the whole time? Ughh...her eyes are so cloudy...like a dead fish.'

"...Umm...and you are?" He asked.

"I am...the spirit of a girl who died here." she answered bluntly. Not even blinking.

"Oh...O-Okay... I'm...really not sure how to respond to that."

"Happiness and unhappiness are linked. Whenever one attempts to gain good fortune with little effort, there is always a risk." the girl continued to say more giberish that Satoshi didn't understand.

"...What...are you trying to say?"

"You and your friends have become trapped in this school because you performed Sachiko Ever After charm...and messed it up."

"Sachiko...You mean that paper doll thing we all did? How did we mess it up?"

"One of you chanted the phrase too many times, or too few. The number of participants determines the number of repetitions that must be spoken..." she smirked "...and somebody goofed."

Satoshi's eyes widened when he ran what she just said to him, inside his head. 'No...it cant be...' Ayumi's words started to ring in his ears...' "Sachiko, we beg of you." Eleven times. You have to say it one time for every person present. No more, no less, or the charm will fail.'

'I am sure...it wasn't me. I said it eleven times...so, it means someone else messed up? Could it be...No...what am I thinking? I am not going to start placing blame. This...wasn't anyone's fault.

The girl just kept talking with an amused expression on her face "I know what you are thinking...Even if it wasn't on purpose, some of your friends have a tendency not to take things very seriously, right? It's not inconceivable that they'd mess up...and just say, "Oh well! It's not like I'll ever be found out!" ...without even realizing that their actions would ultimately doom you all. Heeheehee! No one's owned up to it, right? Not a single one of your friends has said to you, "I screwed up! I'm so very sorry!" she giggled.

Satoshi just wanted to slap her across the face to wipe that stupid smile from her face. "Shut the hell up already!"

She giggled again. "My apologies. I have propesed far too many likely scenarios...Perhaps it's the nature of my job. I have long since abandoned my writings, after all..."

"Hmph..." Satoshi turned back and checked the door. Tired of this girl and her bullshit.

...the door was still locked.

"You do...still have your scrap of paper doll, no?" she asked and without waiting for an answer, she continued "...be sure to hang onto that and hang on tight...treat it like a memento...A memento...of those who are dear to you."

Satoshi sighed "Umm...I am sorry to cut this short, but I'm in a bit of a hurry here. I seem to have gotten separated from my little sister...and there are still...some other people I need to find, too...Can yo-"

She cut him off "Such concern for your friends...and all the impulses that go with it, spurring the heart into action... It's a truly noble sentiment. That's all charms really are, you know. They represent one's regards for other people, they're like microcosms of the soul... Whether it be love or hate, all you need is a truly strong emotion to set them off. The stronger it is, the more powerful the charm." She raised her arm and held her hand in front of his face.

"If you really want to be with people you think about..." her amused expression twisted into a dark, creepy one. "Splend...mans...hook..." she started to whisper.

As soon as she did that, Satoshi felt something burn in his chest. "W-Wait! Hold on! What are you-Argghhh..."

The girl just resumed her chant "Frigide...tsui...ball..."

"Stop! Stop this! P-please..." He managed to choke out.

"Ball...tsui...frigide... Hook...mans...splend..." She finished saying her giberish and roared. "We will not allow anyone to stand in our way. Those who do will suffer without mercy."

Satoshi looked at the girl with heavy eyes. Everything was becoming too blurry.

"Now go. Go to the one who occupies your thoughts...though you probably won't make it in time! Ahahahahahahahaha!" She cackled maniacly and that was the last thing he heard before he lost his consiecnsness.

* * *

><p>"...Ughhhh..." Satoshi opened his eyes with a gasp and held his chest as his heart started to beat vigorously in his chest. 'Wh-What happened to me? Where am I?' He checked his surroundings and immediately recognized the place.<p>

"Wake from one bad dream and find myself in another...Dammit."

'I need to find Yuka and Naomi...if what that crazy bitch said was true then one of them is in trouble...' Satoshi reasoned with himself and stood up.

He knew Yuka was in the second wing, so he needed to get to the first floor. South wing stairs were blocked so, he went straight forward to the north. He was about to turn the corner when he heard his sister's distant voice.

"Oniiiiii-chan! Waaaaaaah..."

"Yuka?!" He turned around and waited. If she started crying, she wouldn't just stop like that. When nothing else came out, he went back to his way.

He was about to turn left when he heard an another familiar voice.

"WAAAAAH! Mommy!...WAAAAAH! SATOSHIIIII!" he gasped when he heard Naomi's cries. It sounded so close.

"Naomi!" He ran towards the stairs and there she was. Huddled in the corner. Holding her head.

"Naomi! Hey! Are you alright?" As soon as he approached her, she faded away.

"...Wh-What the...Naomi..." He just stood there and watched the place she was supposed to be at. Something fell from the third floor and startled him. When he looked closely, he realized that it was Naomi's phone. The phone started to ring loudly. He had no idea how in hell it was getting signal in here, but he immediately grabbed it and accepted the call.

"H-Hello?"

"Help me..." hoarse voice whispered before it changed into a woman voice. Satoshi recognized it.

"Naomi? Are you there?! Answer me! Please! Naomi! Please, just let me hear your voice!" Naomi's mother started sobbing "Please... Just say something! I'm your mom, Naomi! God, please...don't let anything have happened to her!"

"H-Hello? Hello! Mrs. Nakashima?!" Satoshi tried to speak with her but the call ended abrutly and the hoarse whisper from earlier started to beg for help again...

"Help me...Help me...Help me..."

"Ugahhh!" Satoshi threw the phone when voice started to get to him.

"What the hell?! This place needs to cut the crap already..." he ran his hand through his hair in frustration...'I can't just leave it, though...' he closed the phone and pocketed it.

'It fell from the third floor...Naomi could be up there.'

He climbed the stairs and looked around frantically. So far there wasn't any sign of her. When he moved towards the lavatories, he heard her voice again.

"Well, it was tough you know..." she sounded much calmer and it put a hopeful, silly smile on his face. His smiled widened when he heard the giggle of an another person. Shinohara-san. He quickly entered to the girl's lavatory.

"I certainly was surprised." he heard Naomi say grumpily.

"Hee-hee..."

He took few steps towards the stalls.

"So, Seiko did you hear?"

"Hm? What is it? What is it?"

"Kishinuma bumped into Satoshi turning around earlier and totally touched his crotch." He heard Naomi say. He had no idea, that she saw all that accident.

"Bwaha! Seriously?! Hahaha... I like it! I like it!"

Satoshi moved closer to the stalls. The sound of Naomi's voice was becoming more audible. Somehow, Satoshi started to get nervous when he decided to listen to the whole thing.

"When I saw it happen, though. I just wanted to smack Kishinuma upside the head!" Naomi said.

"Bwahahaha! Oh, dear Naomi...do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is, right afterward, the two of them got into a huge fight. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"Gahahaha! That's priceless! I wish I could've seen it! I have a feeling, I would've enjoyed it anyway!"

Suddenly Satoshi's eyes widened. His blood went cold as if someone splashed a bucket of icy water over him. The voice only belonged to Naomi and she was talking with herself as if Seiko was right beside her.

"Boys are such idiots...Cute, though."

"Heheh...Mochida in particular, right, Naomi?"

Satoshi tried to open the stall. It was locked. "I-Is someone there? N-Naomi?"

No answer came back and Satoshi checked other stalls. 'Was that real?' He checked the stall he thought Naomi was in again. He sighed, he was about to leave the room when he heard the sound of metal clanging around.

"Huh?!" Satoshi gasped and turned back.

"Glrg...Hngg...Urkk" he heard the gagging sounds and felt as if someone was moving behind the door.

'No! Naomi!?' He moved back a little and started to kick the door down with all his strength. It took him 3 kicks to break the lock and as soon as he opened the door, what he saw made his heart stop for a second. The girl he loved...kicking air desperately while her small hands grabbing the noose around her neck. Her face stained with tears and her eyes wide with horror.

Satoshi screamed at the girl "Naomi...! Dumbass! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He was in such shock that he didn't even know what to do.

Her answer was an another gurgle.

"Wh-What do I do? Oh God. What do I do?" He started to panic and looked around. 'I need to find something to loosen that rope around her neck...I-I can hoist her up on my shoudlers...'

"Hold on!" He grabbed her leg and butt and pushed her up over his head and hoisted her on his shoulders.

"Haaaah..." Naomi gasped loudly for air and started to pant.

'Good...she is breathing again...' "Naomi! Please stay with me! I am going to loosen that rope!"

'Hrrnggg...I can't see what I am doing...' Satoshi started pulling knots at the base of noose. It was difficult considering he had no idea what part he was pulling. It took him almost a minute or two to actually loosen the rope's grip and get her down. He laid her gently on the floor and held her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Pushing her sweaty bangs away from her face.<p>

"Naomi...Hey! You are alright now! Breathe..."

Naomi panted and coughed while he gently patted her back.

"That's it. Easy, now. Just like that...Breathe in and breathe out, slow and steady..." Satoshi exhaled. It felt like he forgot how to breathe in last few minutes.

Naomi's eyes started to get their focus back and as soon as they did, they locked onto Satoshi's.

"...S-S-Satoshi...?"

"Yeah, it's me." he smiled when he heard her voice again. "Are you all right? ...You really had me scared there for a minute..."

She reached out with a shaky hand and poked his cheek. Her eyes watered and her lips quivered, when she realized that he was real. She let out a whimper.

"Wh-What...What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Satoshi asked. His voice was filled with worry.

Naomi launched herself at him and squeezed Satoshi like a stuffed toy. Her voice was trembling. "Dumbass..." she hiccuped "...get here sooner next time." She pushed her head into the crook of his neck and started crying. "Waaaaaaah..."

"N-Naomi..." Satoshi hugged her back. 'I am sorry for not being by your side.'

When Naomi felt his hands on her back, she realized what she was doing. Her teary eyes widened and she jolted back. "Ahh...S-Sorry...This is so embarrassing." she knew she was blushing madly so, she tried to avoid his eyes. "Wh-What's wrong with me? What am I doing?!"

Satoshi looked at her red face. He reached out and grabbed her hand. His own blush finding its way to his face. "T-There is no need..."

"Huh?"

"I really don't mind...so, it is okay to..." Satoshi could feel his cheeks burning "...No need to apologize..."

"..." Naomi looked at him with glittering eyes...as if he was something holy.

'Time to change the subject, before I embarrass myself more.'

"Um...is your neck okay?"

She just stared at him. Still deciphering what he just said earlier.

"Naomi?"

"Huh? Umm...My neck?...What was I doing, anyway? I fell down the stairs, and then...when I came to, you were here." she answered with a blush.

Satoshi held onto her shoulder "You don't remember anything?"

Naomi shook her head. "I guess not. After I fell...I heard a snap in my leg, and figured I'd broken it...but it turned out it was just the splint that Seiko had used on my sprained ankle earlier."

"Shinohara?" Satoshi swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't see her anywhere, which was making him nervous. "...so, she was with you?"

Naomi nodded, looking at her lap. "Kobayashi-san was with us, too."

Satoshi didn't like where it was going. "...Well, where are they, now?"

"I-I don't know." she sniffed "W-We had a fight...and it was all my fault..." She looked back at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I was in the wrong...but I was too stubborn to admit it...I said such mean things to her and Ran..." she let out a sob. "I-It's my fault that we are separated...and now I don't even know where they are...I don-"

Satoshi cut her off, grabbing her shoulders. "Naomi! It's alright. It's not your fault..."

"...B-B-But I knew I was in the wrong...I wanted to say 'Sorry', but I couldn't even say it, Satoshi." she started to cry.

He pulled her into an another hug. He couldn't bare to see her in tears. "Naomi...Hush now..." He gently rubbed her back to calm her down. It always helped Yuka, so he hoped it would help Naomi to calm down, too.

Satoshi continued, when she calmed down."You do realize...that you tried to hang yourself, right?" He heard her gasp.

" I...did...?...That's...not possible..." she pulled back and looked at his face with wide eyes. She touched her neck "...But there is...a stinging pain...around my entire neck...Did I really...?"

"So, you don't remember..." Satoshi frowned "It's the work of this cursed place! I bet it was the same when you fought with the girls..."

Naomi avoided his eyes "B-But I remember the fight...It can't-"

"It is Naomi, trust me. I have seen how this school turns people to each other. It drives them insane..." He tried to reason with her to get her out of her guilt run.

"..." Naomi listened silently. Thinking about what he said.

"You didn't mean any of that to happen, right?" he raised her chin. "...So, stop blaming yourself for everything. It's not your fault."

Naomi's face turned into different shades of red.

"...When we find them, which we definitely will...you can apologize properly and everything will alright. Okay?" he let go of her chin and smiled. Trying to look hopeful for her sake.

She wiped her tears and smiled "...Okay."

He patted her head "Good girl." getting up "Can you stand up?" he reached out for her.

"...Yes..." she grabbed his hand and stood up. A love struck smile on her face. "...and Satoshi...Thanks for saving me...and thanks for everything else you did for me." she squeezed his hand gently.

His answer was a simple smile and that was enough for Naomi. She went on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek, holding them there for a few seconds before stopping. She was blushing madly and seeing Satoshi's cheeks to flush red after the peck didn't help either. "S-so...th-thanks." she stuttered.

Satoshi was speechless for a second "...N-No problem..." He smiled at her, before leading her out of restroom. After their awkward, shy moment Naomi remembered something.

"S-Satoshi. I forgot to ask. How did you get here?" she asked on the way.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"After I got separated from the girls, I met with a spirit who came to talk to me. A girl about the same age as us...She told me about the curse of this school and how this school was its own version of closed space. She also told me that Seiko, Ran and I were the only ones present at this space...so, how did you manage to get here?"

"...Now that you mention it...there is a different feeling in the air now than there was before...in here." Satoshi said. 'Does that mean Yuka is not in the same space with me?' He thought to himself.

"...Come to think of it, I also met with a spirit of a high school girl. Shortly afterwards, I lost consciousness, and woke up not far from here. I don't know who she is, but I don't think we can trust her..." He added.

"Hmm...It sounds like you somehow made the leap from one closed space to another, Sato-Ack..." She winced in pain and dropped his hand when she stepped a little hard on her sprained foot.

"Huh? You alright?" Satoshi asked. Eyes filled with worry.

"I-It's nothing. Uhh, Satoshi...I think I heard Yuka's voice on the second floor earlier..."

"You did?! The two of us got separated when I lost consciousness...She can't be by herself in a place like this...She won't be able to make it. Last I saw her, she was heading out onto the walkway between the two wings..." He left the stairwell and quickned his pace. "Come Naomi...this way! We need to find her."

"O-okay! Naomi tried to match his pace, but suddenly she felt really dizzy and tripped over her own feet. She coughed while she struggled to get up. Satoshi was at her side in a second.

"Naomi! Are you alright?!" He grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"S-sorry...I...ugh...everything...is...turning...white..." her head dropped onto Satoshi's arm when she lost consciousness.

"Naomi!? Naomi!...Damn..." He scooped her up in his arms. 'The damage to her neck and throat may have been worse than I assumed...I need to get her somewhere safe to rest...'

He carried her to the infirmary and laid her down on one of the beds. He made sure she was comfortable. 'Her breathing seems normal. I guess...she's okay...' He searched for a paper and scribbled a quick note over it and turned into an origami before putting it near Naomi along with her mobile phone.

"I need to go find Yuka. Naomi...You stay here and rest up." he said to her unconscious form.

"I know it's dangerous for either of us to be by ourselves...but that goes for my little sister, too. I can't just ignore her. I'll be back real soon, I swear..." he slowly leaned over her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

He looked at her sleeping self one last time before leaving the room.

'...Wait for me Yuka...Just a little bit more...' He took a deep breath and started running. '...I'll find you. I know, I will...'

What Satoshi didn't know was that he had a long way to go, to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Satomi in this chapter. Rates, reviews and favs are always welcome. See you in the next chapter.<strong>

**All errors will be fixed ASAP. **


	8. A little hope goes a long way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. All rights belong to their respectable owners. This is just a merely fan work.**

**A/N: Hi. Welcome back. Sorry for the late update. ****In this chapter we'll continue with the characters from the chapter 6. I cut this chapter in half, (still 3k) so the next one will be up and running, relatively early. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Azusa was lost in her thoughts. After having a little dance over the borderline of death, she wasn't so confident about their safety in numbers. She thought if they stayed together, everything would be much easier to handle. But seeing how this school separated them like nothing was nerve cracking. Her concern about Ran was growing with each minute. She was really worried about her safety and hoped that she had someone on her side, at least. She had been trying to not panic and stay calm, but things weren't going so well.<p>

"Are you alright?" Yoshiki asked while looking at her. Tugging her hand slightly to grab her attention.

"...huh?" Azusa sounded surprised. "...Ah, I am...okay, Kni-...Yoshiki..." She looked away to hide her rising blush. Enjoying the way his name came out of her mouth.

"...Oh. Okay then." he faced forward again. "It's just, you went all quiet on me, Takai-san...kinda worried me."

Azusa could feel the corners of her mouth twitching for a smile. This guy...

"...I am sorry, Yoshiki, I didn't mean to..." she said.

"Hey, It's alright. Don't sweat it."

"I am just...really worried about Ran and others..." she added silently.

Yoshiki stopped and looked at her "I know...I am worried about them, too. We need to get back to Shinozaki's and find the others as soon as possible. If we managed to find Suzumoto, then it means we can find the others, too." he gave her a reassuring smile.

Her telltale smile turned into a real one but it vanished when he dropped her hand.

"Y-Yoshiki?" she asked with an anxious voice.

"Oh...I just wanted to get that candle." he pointed to the candle Ayumi put near the infirmary earlier and looked back at her "...It's too dark and dangerous without it. You stay here."

Azusa grabbed his hand before he could even move "I'll come with you."

"...O-Okay...Be very careful, though. That ghost could still be there." he said while blushing. He didn't know if she said it, because she didn't want to be alone or didn't want him to be alone. Either way, he wasn't going to argue.

They slowly moved towards it and then quickly got away after picking it up. Yoshiki sighed when they reached the stairwell to the first floor. Holding the candle in mid air. He let go of Azusa's hand, but she didn't.

"T-Takai-san?" she looked at her blushing face.

"...You know, Y-Yoshiki" she looked at him "...you can call me Azusa..." she smiled and her cheeks turned into darker shade of red.

"...Yeah." Yoshiki scratched the back of his head with his injured hand. He tried his best to not blush, but she sounded so cute when she said his name. Giving her a cool smile, he grasped her hand again. "Let's go then...Azusa."

She smiled when she heard her name and nodded. He turned and started to lead her out from the stairwell.

"Huhu..." she giggled silently at his reaction from his behind. Blushing, she looked at his hand, that she was holding. The one, that he used to pull her up like she weighed nothing. Her small hand felt so nice in his rough, big one. It was warm and comforting. She squeezed it gently and let him guide her through the hallways.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to reach the entranceway.<p>

Yoshiki opened the door and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the terrified girls sitting in the corner. He half expected to not find them in there. Azusa quickly entered the room.

Ayumi got up and ran towards her. Mayu following.

"Takai-san!" she hugged Azusa and soon Mayu joined into their group hug.

"A-Are you alright?..." Mayu asked.

"Shinozaki-san...Suzume." Azusa hugged the girls back.

"We are okay...How about you two?" Yoshiki entered the room and grabbed the girls' attention.

"Yeah. We pushed you through hard and dizzy Suzume...are you okay?" Azusa asked.

"...I'll be fine Takai-san. Ayumi looked after me." Mayu said shyly.

"I didn't do anything, Suzume."

* * *

><p>Yoshiki let girls catch up and enjoy the 'safety' of the room for a while, before they return back to the hell that was waiting for them outside. The girls talked with Mayu and Yoshiki just stood there, interested that how their moods could change so easily.<p>

Ayumi's pitched voice immediately grabbed his attention when she called his name.

"Kishinuma...your hand..." Ayumi said, when she noticed his bloody covered hand.

Mayu gasped when she saw it.

Yoshiki waved his hand in air. "It's okay...really."

Ayumi was about to reach out and look at it, but what Yoshiki said next stopped her.

"Azusa took care of it." he smiled at the girl.

That made her froze in her place. 'Wait...Azusa? First name basis?'

What came next wasn't any better.

"It was the least I could do, after how you saved me, Yoshiki." Azusa said while smiling shyly at him.

Ayumi looked at Yoshiki and Azusa with an unreadable expression. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed. She knew exactly what sort of smile Azusa was giving him. It was the same kind she, Nakashima and half of girls in their class gave to Mochida.

"Ehehehe...Kishinuma has always been the knight for you, eh, Takai-san?" Mayu asked and elbowed Azusa gently. Regaining her bubbly self quickly.

"Huhuhu...He is a Knight-kun after all." Azusa looked at him, while playing with her hair. Pink blush on her face.

"Tch..." Yoshiki shook his head slightly and smiled at the two, before looking back at Ayumi's blank face. Ayumi quickly looked away with a slight frown.

"But seriously, Kishinuma-kun. You were amazing back there. Like one of those movie heroes." Mayu said with a smile, before adding. "Shige-nii and I had a similar scene in one of the romance plays...It wa-"

"Ahem..." Ayumi coughed few times inside her fist and cut what Mayu was going to say, because she didn't like where it was going. Everyone looked at her.

"Shinozaki-san? Are you okay?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah." Ayumi answered quickly without looking at her. "I have something to tell you guys...you are going like it."

"What is it?" Yoshiki asked, getting interested.

Ayumi put her hands on her hips proudly. "Suzume and I met with someone on the road...more like something." she smiled "...we found a way to bring everyone to us and get out."

Mayu's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously, with a big smile "Yes, we did."

"How?!" Yoshiki asked, getting closer to Ayumi.

"Is it possible?" Azusa asked with a hopeful smile.

Ayumi reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a creepy plushie doll. "With this!"

Yoshiki and Azusa's smile died. "What?"

"See for yourself..." Ayumi smiled before holding the doll in the air. She turned right and suddenly doll started weep in a muffled voice.

Azusa looked at Yoshiki, who just shrugged.

"I still don't get it." Yoshiki said. "What this whole school madness has anything to do with this creepy ass doll?"

"This thing is our ticket out of this." Ayumi said with a smile.

* * *

><p>She told them everything she learned from the ghost of the paranormalist. Mayu filling few spots she forgot to mention. Azusa and Yoshiki were listening intently.<p>

Once they finished, Yoshiki showed his discomfort. He didn't like anything about it.

"...I don't know...This whole thing looks fishy" he looked at the doll with a sour face "...and who said we could trust to some ghost?" he asked.

"It's not a simple ghost!" Ayumi yelled "...It's the ghost of famous Naho Saenoki. She is a paranormalist!"

"...was! She was a paranormalist, Shinozaki!" Yoshiki raised his own voice to get his point across. "...if she was 'that' skilled, why didn't she make it, huh?"

"S-She...she was looking for someone! She could have escaped, but-"

"Yeah...sure." Yoshiki cut her off, which only added more fuel to Ayumi's burning temper.

"Guys...please, can't we discuss this calmly." Mayu asked with a concerned voice. The aura around the room was getting dark with each word the two shared and she wasn't liking it. She tried to reason with them but they didn't listen to her.

"Why do you think this plan has no chance, before we even try it?! Is it because I offered it?" Ayumi said after they stopped clashing words.

"Shinozaki-san, please calm down." Azusa said.

Ayumi looked at Azusa, then Yoshiki "I bet you would not be such an ass if Takai-san was the one who offered it, right?"

Yoshiki glared at her "What are you trying to say, Shinozaki?!"

"Guys...Guys!" Mayu pushed herself between the two. "This is so stupid, we shouldn't be fighting with each other in a place like this." She looked at both of them and added calmly. "C'mon...we are friends."

Azusa pulled Yoshiki's jacket to get him to listen "Yoshiki, cool down..."

Yoshiki exhaled loudly and looked away. He should have just agreed with her from the beginning. It would have been better than this.

Ayumi moved closer and snatched the doll from Yoshiki's grasp and glared at him "If you don't want to help, then don't! I don't need your help, anyway."

She was about to go for the exit, but the doors suddenly opened. Making everyone go wide eyed. Ayumi yelped and jumped back, grabbing onto one of Yoshiki's arms, completely ignoring what happened earlier. Mayu hid behind him and Azusa grabbed onto his shoulder. Yoshiki cursed under his breath and whispered.

"Be quiet..."

...They all held their breaths and hid in the darkness of room.

...

"Is someone in here?" A bored voice asked from the entrance and all of them recognized it immediately.

Morishige stepped into the dark room with his phone in his hand and started to use it's flashlight function to look around.

"S-S-Shige-nii...?" Mayu jumped out from her spot as soon as she heard his voice. Once she got better view of the boy, she ran towards him.

"...Ugh!" Morishige gasped and dropped his phone "M-Mayu?" he was pulled into a bear hug within seconds.

"Shige-nii...I am so glad you are alright..." Mayu started to sob and pushed her head into his chest.

"Mayu...I have been looking all over the place, for you." He hugged her back.

"What the...Where the hell have you been?" Yoshiki stepped out of the darkness with girls and got closer to the boy.

"Morishige-kun...?" Ayumi asked with a worried voice.

Morishige gasped when he noticed the others too. He stopped hugging Mayu and grabbed his phone from ground.

"Kishinuma, Shinozaki-san and Takai-san..." he checked each one with the light "It's good to see you all."

"...Yeah..." Ayumi and Azusa nodded in response. Things were getting really awkward.

Mayu hugged his waist "I was so worried about you, Shige-nii. Where were you?"

"Like I said, I have been looking for you, Mayu. I swear to god that I checked everywhere." he looked at Ayumi "and then I heard your voice Shinozaki-san and followed it to here."

"Yeah, her voice does travel quite a bit." Yoshiki said under his breath.

...

"...Oh, Have you seen anyone else? Mochida or others?" Ayumi asked after catching up with Morishige's side of adventure in the school.

"Yes, actually. I saw Mochida and his little sister."

Ayumi perked up "Where?!"

"They were near the infirmary, when I saw them. I am actually surprised that you guys didn't bump into each other."

"We passed the infirmary - god knows how many times. How did we miss them?" Azusa looked at Ayumi. "...does this have anything to do with those closed spaces you talked about Shinozaki-san?"

"...I think so. That's what Naho said." Ayumi sighed when she realized that Mochida might not be in the same space as she was.

"Wait a second." Yoshiki stepped closer to Morishige "...if you met with them, then why are you walking around alone? And how the hell did you manage to get into this space?"

Morishige just shrugged "I suggested that we should split up in order to find everyone as soon as possible. About how I got here...I am not so sure."

Yoshiki sighed. "Good...at least we know that they are okay."

"Of course they are! Geez! Don't be so blunt about it." Ayumi yelled at him.

"Eh?..." Yoshiki ignored it and turned away.

Yoshiki knew that she was stressed, so he tried to not get into an argument, again. If they were to survive and get out, they had to work together. Besides, he didn't want to upset Ayumi, but sometimes, he couldn't help it. He looked at Ayumi again.

"Listen...I am sorry, alright...I shouldn't have judged your plan right on." Ayumi looked at him with a surprised face "...I'll help you, Shinozaki."

Ayumi wasn't expecting that...

"...It's okay...I took it personally and said some mean things." she looked at Azusa. "...I am sorry, too." she added silently.

Mayu jumped and started to clap. "See! Everything is getting alright, now that Shige-nii is with us."

"What plan are you guys talking about?" Morishige asked.

"Shinozaki can explain on the way. Let's move out." Yoshiki grabbed the doll from Ayumi and got outside.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki left the room and took a deep breath. They were in there for quite some time and a lot happened in one dingy room. Air around there was suffocating.<p>

"You did the right thing back there..." he quickly looked to his left to see Azusa staring at him.

"I...I didn't mean to start it in the first place" he sighed "...so, yeah."

Azusa smiled at him "You shou-" door opened again and the other three left the room.

Ayumi came next to Yoshiki and eyed the two. She crossed her arms and asked "So, how are we gonna do this?

"You said that we need to find something to quell the wanton behavior of the murderer, right?" Morishige fixed his glasses while asking.

"Yes...According to Naho, poolside and the infirmary had been the places that killer visited a lot. She said we should check those areas first. Also the doll seems to be working as detector." Ayumi looked at the doll that Yoshiki was holding.

"Hmm...so, class rep. How about we split up?" Morishige asked while scratching his chin.

Yoshiki glared at him "Are you crazy or something? Don't you see what kinda place we are? We need to stay together!"

Morishige shrugged "But I think it is actually dangerous to move around in this place with such a big group." he added with bored tone "...Also, we can cover more ground and finish solving the killer's mystery much faster."

Yoshiki was still not impressed with the idea.

Mayu came to Morishige's defense. "I-It's not a bad idea, Kishinuma-kun." she said shyly and grabbed Morishige's hand.

Ayumi thought about it a little and nodded. "It's actually a good idea. If we can finish this quick we can get Mochida and others to this space." she looked at Yoshiki "...then we can reunite with everyone, since there won't be any closed spaces."

Azusa didn't say anything. She just looked at Yoshiki. She didn't like the idea of splitting up, but it did make sense actually.

Yoshiki pushed his hand through his hair. "I...don't know."

"Infirmary is close by. Say Mayu and I check that place while you three go for the pool?" Morishige looked at Mayu, who just nodded with a smile.

"I don't mind." Mayu said. "I am sure Shige-nii can look after me."

Yoshiki checked to see if Ayumi and Azusa were alright with this whole thing. They didn't seem to be so unhappy. "You two are okay with this?"

Azusa played with her hair while Ayumi stared at the hem of her skirt. "Yeah..." both of them said at the same time.

Yoshiki shook his head 'Oh, I don't like this.' he sighed and turned back to Morishige.

"Okay. Then take this." Yoshiki gave him the doll "and be careful over there. If you see the ghosts of the children, just run or hide and definitely don't look into their eyes."

Morishige checked the doll in his hand and nodded. "Got it. Don't worry."

"Good...good." he scratched his chin. His stubble was growing. "This will be our meeting point, so return back here when you are done, okay?"

"Okay. See you soon." Morishige turned to Mayu "C'mon Mayu."

...

Yoshiki and girls watched them until they disappeared in the darkness. Turning back to face the girls, Yoshiki said "We have to get a move on...Sooner we finish this damn thing, sooner we leave."

"I am ready, let's do this." Ayumi said with determination.

Azusa smiled and nodded "Right...Lead the way, Yoshiki."

And the three from the group moved into the opposite side of dark hallway...moving to meet with their destiny.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A little triangle thing in this chapter. Rates, reviews and favs are always welcome. See you in the next chapter. <strong>**

******All errors will be fixed ASAP. ******

******Stay awesome. ******


	9. Too determined to be defeated

******Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. All rights belong to their respectable owners. This is just a merely fan work. ******

****A/N**: Hi. Welcome back. As I promised you guys, here is the early and extra long chapter(4k) Today's chapter will continue from where we left off the last time. **

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"This is it..." Yoshiki looked at the new door that appeared at the end of the west hall. He stopped questioning the logic in this place, so it didn't surprise him like it would do normally.<p>

He entered the room slowly, girls following him silently.

They looked around in the locker room. It was supposed to lead them to the pool.

"Wow, get a load of this place... It's got showers and everything." Yoshiki said when he entered the room.

"...Yeah...For an old school, it is kinda surprising." Azusa agreed.

"...Huh?..." Ayumi gasped and looked around frantically.

'It hurts...Make it stop...Oh God, my head!' she heard all kind of desperate pleas and moans of other victims that died in the place. She closed her eyes. It started to get to her and she grabbed her head, crouching and whining when pain became too much for her to handle. She felt something warm and wet inside her nose and as soon as she opened her eyes, a drop of blood dripped to the ground.

Yoshiki gasped when he turned back and saw Ayumi like that. "Shinozaki!"

Azusa also checked Ayumi when she heard Yoshiki call her. "Shinozaki-san!" She quickly jogged to get next to her and knelt in front of her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Yoshiki was next to them within seconds. "Did you feel...something again, Shinozaki?" he asked.

Ayumi sniffled and nodded. "Uh-huh..."

Azusa pulled out some girly paper tissues from her pocket and started to clean the trail of blood on Ayumi's face. "Shinozaki-san, here...stuff these tissues up your nose to stop the bleeding."

Ayumi sniffled deeply and took the tissues from Azusa. "Thanks..." she stuffed her nose while saying "...I have some of my own...but since you got yours already."

Azusa brushed her hair and smiled "It is okay, don't worry about it." she put her hand under her chin and raised it "...now, stay like this, until it stops, okay?"

"Okay...thanks Takai-san..."

Yoshiki watched with worried eyes while Azusa took care of Ayumi. It wasn't the first time Ayumi got affected by the school. He was afraid these little events might end up, hurting her badly.

Azusa looked at him and smiled slightly. "She is okay, Yoshiki. Don't worry."

Yoshiki nodded and smiled back. He was glad that she was with them. She had been a great help to console Ayumi, ever since they got lost in this hell.

Azusa stood up and helped Ayumi to get up.

"You are alright, now? Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked "...can you walk?"

"Yeah...sorry for all that..." Ayumi dusted her skirt.

"Okay." Yoshiki pointed to door at the far end. "...that door will take us straight to the poolside. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Yoshiki took the lead again and opened the door that led to the poolside. He was surprised when he saw that it was actually raining outside. It was heavy. There weren't any wild storms or anything...it was just raining.<p>

It felt nice, actually, to be able go outside and get away from that cursed rooms and tight corridors. But when Yoshiki checked his surroundings and noticed the never ending darkness, he realized that, it wasn't any better.

"...So...here is the pool." Yoshiki pushed his hand through his hair. It was becoming wet. '...Can't even see the other side of the pool with all the rain. How in the hell are we gonna find anything in here?' he thought to himself when he tried to get better look at his surroundings.

"It...is really cold..." Ayumi said. She was shivering. Heavy rain hitting her little body with a force.

"..."

Azusa didn't say anything. But Yoshiki could see her trying hard to not shudder. Their school uniforms weren't meant for this kinda weather...Azusa finally gave up and held her hands over her head, to at least cover her hair from getting drenched.

Yoshiki was the only with a jacket. But, obviously, they couldn't share it. So, he did, what he thought was the best.

'All right. Here goes...'

"Girls, this clearly isn't working. You'll catch your death of cold out here. Go back inside. I can handle the search. You two just wait for me in the locker room..."

"No!" Azusa exclaimed. She quickly realized her tone and tried to sound calm "...D-Don't you think it will be dangerous for you, if you are alone?" she wiped her face.

"...Takai-san is right. What will you do if ghost shows up again, hmm? You think you'll be able to handle it alone, Kishinuma-kun?" Ayumi asked with a worried face.

"Don't worry about me, girls. If anything happens, I'll call you and you two can come to my rescue." he added a smile at the end to let them believe that it was okay.

"...I...I still think it is better, if we search together. Don't worry, we can handle the cold..." Azusa looked at Ayumi while chewing her bottom lip in worry "...right?"

"...Uh...Yea...Yeah...We c-can." Ayumi's teeth were chattering when she tried to talk. "L-Let's just..."

Yoshiki's smile vanished and he sighed. Pushing a hand through his hair once again to clear his vision "...Look. I know, I am worried too. I don't like to be alone, either. But I rather search alone, than having you two to get hammered by rain and catch cold." he looked at Azusa "...so, please..." he turned back to Ayumi "...make this easy for me. Go back to the room and wait for me over there..."

"..." girls stayed in silence.

"...But..." Azusa was about to say something, but she stopped when she noticed the way he looked at her, saying 'Nope'.

"...O-Okay. Just...d-don't do anything, stupid...if, you don't return in ten minutes, w-we will come back..." Ayumi grabbed Azusa's hand and led her back to the room. She turned and silently said. She was sure she would have blushed if the weather wasn't so cold.

"...thankyou..."

"Yeah. Thank you...Yoshiki." Azusa also said.

"No problem...now go." Yoshiki said then turned back to search the place for something that he didn't even know.

* * *

><p>Girls ran...more like jogged...all the way back to the room. Ayumi pushed the door open and sighed. Azusa entered the room after her and as soon as she was in, she shuddered violently.<p>

"...A-Are you okay, Takai-san?" Ayumi asked with a worried tone.

"...Y-Yes...Don't worry Shinozaki-san." she rubbed her shoulders to generate some heat.

"...It...is still coldddd..." Ayumi said with a whine.

Azusa looked around. "Maybe we can find something from one of these lockers to dry and cover ourselves..."

They went to check the lockers. Most of them were filled with dirty and smelly towels, but they finally found one that had some old jackets. Azusa dusted it off...she checked it to see if it was safe to wear, then gave it to Ayumi...

Ayumi took it gratefully. "Thanks...Takai-san. You are a life saver."

"Huhu..." Azusa smiled with purple lips "It's nothing, Shinozaki-san..." she grabbed another old jacket and put it around herself. It smelled like dust and it also had the metallic scent from the locker.

They went and sit in the right corner of the room in silence. Trying to keep themselves warm. Both of the counting the time that passed.

"That was really nice of him..." Azusa said silently, while she pulled the falling jacket over her shoulders again.

Ayumi looked at her when she heard her talking "...Yeah. I wasn't expecting him to do such thing." she said honestly.

Azusa tucked her damp hair, behind her ear and looked at Ayumi. "...Why?" she asked simply.

That surprised Ayumi. She wasn't expecting Azusa to actually ask anything about it. "Because..." Ayumi stopped. There weren't any exact answers for that and she realized it for the first time.

Azusa looked down when Ayumi couldn't come up with anything. "I kind of expected him to do that..." she smiled.

Ayumi just looked at the ground "...he is very protective of his friends...I guess."

"Huhu...yeah."

"..."

"..."

"Takai-san?" Ayumi looked at girl again after thinking for a while.

"Hm? What is it, Shinozaki?"

"...Do you like...Kishinuma? Be honest."

Ayumi didn't know why she asked anyway. Why did she care about who liked Kishinuma? She liked Mochida and from what she had seen, Azusa didn't even have a tiny interest within Satoshi. But, she had to know for sure, if she liked Yoshiki...she had to.

Azusa seemed to be surprised "Uhh...I..."

Suddenly they heard a scream from a very familiar voice. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP!"

Ayumi gasped "Kishinuma-kun!"

Azusa's eyes widened and she bolted towards the door that led outside to where Yoshiki was.

"Takai-san!" Ayumi got up and followed the other girl to outside. When she got outside however, she immediately realized that something was wrong.

"Ta-Takai-san?!" she asked when she saw her just standing dangerously close to the pool.

"I...have...had...enough..." with that said, she let herself to fall into the pool.

* * *

><p>'I've got to try to lighten their load as much as possible. They might try to look tough, but I don't think they can handle much more of this.'<p>

Yoshiki waited until the girls left the poolside. With a sigh, he continued to his search.

He really needed help with the search. He had no idea what he was supposed to get. Pulling the neck of his jacket over his head to cover himself a little, he continued to look around.

'Urg...What is up with this murky water? There is no telling what could be down there...' Yoshiki looked at the pool. He definitely kept his distance from it. He didn't want to slip or worse being pulled inside.

He circled around the pool and found a room that looked like a basement.

'Pump room...' Yoshiki read the sign before checking to see if the door was open. It was locked. "Great..." he said to himself.

Making his way slowly back to the locker room, he checked his surroundings once more, but the rainfall wasn't making things easier for him. He was looking around, when he hit something metallic and it went flying into the puddle of water.

"What the...?" He knelt and searched the puddle. When he found what he was looking for he stood up. Clearing the key a little, he managed to make out the old carvings 'Pump room, huh?' He pocketed the key and was about to continue his way back to the room, when he suddenly heard a door busting open.

"...?!"

"Ta-Takai-san?!" he heard Ayumi's voice and then...

"I...have...had...enough..." and sound of a splash was enough for Yoshiki to fill the blank points.

"NO!"

"Was that...? No. There is no way!"

He started to ran and saw Ayumi standing next to the pool, looking around helplessly.

"Shinozaki!" he yelled from the other side.

She gasped when she heard his voice. "K-Kishinuma? But,-"

"Where is Azusa?" Yoshiki looked around and asked.

"She...she...fell into the pool!" Ayumi said with a trembling voice.

"What?! Ah, shit!" Yoshiki took his jacket off and threw it next to the ladder. He dived into the pool feet first. Good thing the pool wasn't so deep.

"Where did she fall?" he yelled from the pool, ignoring the murky water and awful smell of it.

"Ov-Over here!" Ayumi knelt and pointed to the where Azusa fell. "Please, hurry!"

Yoshiki tried to move as fast as possible inside the water. He made his way to the where Ayumi showed. Taking a huge breath, he dived under the water and searched blindly for Azusa's body. He felt some sort of fabric and grabbed it. Pulling it up.

"...I found her!" he pulled the fabric up, only to heave some skeleton of a long dead girl.

"KYAAA!" Ayumi yelped and fell backwards on her butt, while Yoshiki gasped and threw the skeleton away from him.

"Goddamit!" He dived back in and searched for Azusa again.

"...!"

When he felt something soft with his hands, he realized that he found her. Getting a good grip of her, he pulled her up.

"Oh, T-Thank God!" Ayumi sobbed. "...Hurry. Get her out of there!"

Yoshiki grabbed Azusa's limp arms and carried her back to the ladder while keeping her head above the water. Ayumi was waiting for them. She helped him to get Azusa out.

Yoshiki pushed his hair out of his eyes and took Azusa in his arms "Quick! Grab my jacket." Ayumi did as what he said "Let's get back to the room."

* * *

><p>Yoshiki opened the door with his back while still carrying the limp body of Azusa. He laid her over the jacket he saw on the ground and checked her pulse.<p>

Ayumi was next to him. Watching with worried expression, while Yoshiki tried to get Azusa back.

"Azusa!" he shook her "Azusa!" she was still unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Ayumi asked when she realized what he was planning to do.

Yoshiki put his hands above her breasts and started to apply pressure. "She is not breathing..." he opened her mouth and started blowing inside her mouth.

"C'mon Azusa..." Yoshiki muttered and reapplied the pressure. He grabbed her mouth and started blowing air, again.

He felt her squirm under him and suddenly she opened her eyes and choked on the water she had in her mouth. Yoshiki flipped her and Azusa gagged before emptying what she had in her stomach. He patted her back when she stopped.

"God, don't worry me like that..." Yoshiki sighed when Azusa turned back to face him.

"Y-Y-Yoshiki..." she stuttered. His face was dangerously close to hers.

"Takai-san..." Ayumi came and wiped her wet face and helped her to sit up. "Are you okay...?"

Yoshiki grabbed the jacket and put it around her. She looked like she was freezing. Her pink lips were purple and her teeth were chattering.

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi "What happened?"

Ayumi just held Azusa close to share what little body heat she had with her.

"We heard you scream...and Azusa ran outside. When I got out...she jumped into the pool."

Azusa and Yoshiki listened to her before looking at each other.

"B-But...Yoshiki. You-"

"I am alright Azusa. I didn't scream or anything." he looked at Ayumi "...must have been the work of the ghosts. I can't believe, how they can trick us so easily!"

Azusa looked at Yoshiki and asked silently while he walked around in stress.

"Yoshiki, did...did you give me a rescue breath?"

Ayumi shivered when she asked that. It wasn't a kiss, but still...she wasn't comfortable with the whole thing.

"Yes...I-I had to. You weren't breathing." Yoshiki scratched back of his neck.

"Oh..."

Ayumi watched her, but she didn't look disappointed or unhappy about it.

Azusa traced her lips with a shaky hand and looked at Ayumi with an innocent look.

"...I smell so bad..." she said.

"It is okay..." Yoshiki said. "Let's check these showers."

He checked all of them one by one.

None of the showers worked. Azusa whined. "...Ugh."

"It is okay, Takai-san, I am sure we will find something." Ayumi tried to console her.

"...or we can go outside and let the rain wash us off." Yoshiki suggested "...although, I don't know how much rainwater will help us." he added.

"Okay..." Azusa said silently.

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>They were standing near the pool and letting the rain clear their skin.<p>

"Feeling better?" Yoshiki asked from Azusa.

"Yes..." Azusa said while she covered her chest. Cold weather wasn't helping her. "...Sorry, for the trouble, Yoshiki."

"It is okay, Azusa. You shouldn't have known." he looked at the pool.

"There is definitely something in that pool..." turning back to the girls he added "I came across a room, while I was looking around. I had kind of like to check it out..."

Azusa grabbed Ayumi's hand went to his side. "We'll go with you!"

Yoshiki nodded. "Yeah. That is probably for the best. Let's go."

They circled back to the pump room. And Yoshiki unlocked the door with the key he found earlier.

There wasn't much inside the room other than few valves. Yoshiki grabbed the drainage valve and started to crank it up.

They left the room and checked the pool once again. All of them gasped when they saw the number of dead bodies inside the pool.

"Good God..."

"How many victims did fall into this trap?"

Yoshiki narrowed his eyes when he saw some kind of a bag inside the pool.

"I think, I found what we are looking for. You two stay here."

"Huh? Yoshiki, wait..."

"Kishinuma-kun? What are you...?"

Yoshiki jumped into the pool once again and moved slowly to the bag. The floor was slippery, so he couldn't just rush and get out of that creepy thing.

He got a better view of the thing when he finally reached it. It was a small hemp bag stained with copious amount of old blood. There was a name tag attached to it.

'Heavenly Host Elementary...class 1-6 Tokiko Tsuji...wasn't that the victim's name?' he thought to himself.

"What is that?" Ayumi's voice startled him.

"Geez! Don't sneak up on me like that. Didn't I tell you two to wait for me?" he sighed "...whatever."

Azusa got close to him and looked at the bag. "What is inside that thing Yoshiki?"

"I don't know." he slowly opened the bag. As soon as he did, the horrible smell of rotten meat hit his face. "Ullghh!"

Azusa held her mouth. Ayumi got curious. She went to check it for herself.

"Wha-what is it? ...Waahhh!" she screamed and got away.

"It-It is a tongue...but why the hell do we need this?" Yoshiki closed the bag and checked the name tag again. "...does this mean it belongs to the one of those ghosts we saw?"

"It's from one of the girls...and we need to give it back..." Ayumi said after she collected herself.

"Huh? Are you crazy? How can we just give it to her?" Yoshiki asked.

"C'mon. We found what we were looking for. Let's just leave this place for now. We can think about that later." Azusa said with a concerned look.

"...Right..." Ayumi agreed with her.

"Yeah. We also need to dry our clothes, first. We can't run around like this." Yoshiki grabbed the bag. "Let's go. C'mon."

* * *

><p>"Where will we go?" Ayumi asked when they went back inside the main building.<p>

Yoshiki thought for a moment. "Let's go to the infirmary. It is the only place in here that has somewhat clean stuff for us. We can also check the entrance way for Morishige and Suzumoto on our way."

"Let's just hope those ghosts aren't hanging around." Azusa said.

...

They made it back to the entrance way, but there was no sign of Morishige there. Leaving the room they went upstairs to the second floor. When they got close to the infirmary, Yoshiki slowly peaked inside. There wasn't anyone over there.

Yoshiki sighed and entered the room.

"It is clear." girls followed him inside.

"C'mon. Let's hurry up."

He grabbed one the bedsheets and started to dry his hair. Girls followed his moves and did the same. Both of them were drying their hair, but suddenly Azusa stopped and gasped. Ayumi also stopped when she heard her and checked to see what she was looking at.

"Taka-" she followed her gaze and yelped when she saw what Azusa was looking at.

Yoshiki was trying to get out of his red V-neck sweatshirt, but it appeared to be challenging, since it was wet. But his struggles put up a nice show for the girls. His abs and the muscles in his arms were flexing with each move.

Azusa just looked at him with star eyes, melting, while she still had the bed sheets over her head. She was seeing his moves in slow motion when Yoshiki finally managed to get his head out of the thing and threw his hair to back with his hand.

Ayumi was also dazed. She knew that Yoshiki was tough and stuff, but she never thought about how good his body looked. She blushed and continued to stare at him with similarly surprised Azusa next to her. But suddenly she realized what she was doing and yelled.

"Kyaaaa! You pervert! What are you doing?!" Ayumi slapped his shoulder and pushed him away before pulling the standalone curtain between them. "Change on the other side!"

"...Ouch! Geez! You could have just-" Yoshiki shut up when she pulled the curtains and turned his back to them. Changing and drying his clothes.

Azusa just stood there and blushed bright red. "...Ugh..." she realized what she was doing and continued to change wordlessly with Ayumi. It wasn't the first time the two saw each other changing, so it didn't feel that awkward.

They finished drying themselves and their clothes and left the room.

Both Azusa and Ayumi eyed Yoshiki, the memories of him half naked were still fresh. Yoshiki scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

"No sign of the others. Let's check the entrance way again."

"Okay." girls nodded.

...

They made their way back to the first floor and went back to entrance way. They were surprised when they saw Morishige and Suzumoto wandering in front of the door. Looks like they were about to enter the room.

"Morishige!" Yoshiki yelled and grabbed his attention.

"Ah, Kishinuma."

"Guys..." Mayu smiled and went next to the girls.

Yoshiki saw the bags Morishige was holding. They were looking like the one he got from the pool.

"So, you managed to find it, too, Kishinuma. Good work." Morishige fixed his glasses. And pulled the doll out of his pocket. "...this doll really helped us to find these things. According to this thing, we need to return these tongues to their respective owners."

"Yes, Shinozaki told us to do the same." Azusa said.

"By doing that we'll appease the ghosts of the children and hopefully get everyone into one space."

"Right." Morishige looked at the three "You look like hell...what happened to you?"

"Well...A lot happened to us." Yoshiki said with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>They went back to take a little break. Ayumi was sitting next to Mayu and Morishige. She talked about their adventure, while Mayu talked about hers and Morishige's. Morishige politely denying few overly imagined events where Mayu told, how heroic he was.<p>

Yoshiki chuckled from Morishige's behind and leaned against the wall. Closing his eyes to relax. He didn't notice that Azusa was sitting right next to him.

"Yoshiki..." she said silently. Yoshiki opened his eyes and looked at the owner of the voice.

"What is it, Azusa?" he asked with an equally calm voice.

She looked at him with a cute blush and even though her hair was a mess, she still looked beautiful.

"I didn't thank you for what you did back there..." she looked down.

"You don't have to, Azusa." he said.

She looked at his face again and Yoshiki looked back at her. His heart started to beat faster when he realized that her face was getting closer. She lifted herself and planted a wet kiss on his cheek - corner of his mouth. Yoshiki blushed and his cheek that she was kissing started to burn...She held her lips there enough for Yoshiki to want more.

She stopped and backed away a little. Looking at his surprised face "...So, Thanks...for saving me, again...Knight-kun." she smiled.

Yoshiki collected himself and smiled back when he noticed her own dark blush.

"Anytime, princess..."

...

Little did he know that Ayumi was actually seeing them.

* * *

><p><strong>#Yolo. Another chapter with our favorite triangle. See you in the next chapter you lovely people. Stay awesome.<strong>

**Rates, favs and reviews are always welcome. **

**All errors will be fixed ASAP. **

* * *

><p><strong>Btw. I had been getting bunch of requests about adding more Satomi. I couldn't <strong>**just shove them in this story without place, so I wrote an another story about them. Check it out. **

**It is rated M for intense mature and suggesive themes, so...Little kiddies no, no. Little kiddies go home. (Markiplier reference) **


	10. Home sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. All rights belong to their respectable owners. This is just a merely fan work.**

**A/N: Hi there. Welcome back. Sorry for the late update. I had to cut this chapter in half (again) to make it more...interesting. So, the next chapter will be up relatively early. I promise...and you know I keep my promises.**

**~Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>She couldn't move her lips. They were glued to his skin. His day old stubble was tickling the soft skin on her chin<p>

There was the smell of rain on him but, beneath that, the low scent of something else - something masculine - something that only belonged to him and it made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

It was just a small peck on the cheek that lasted few seconds, but it felt much longer to her.

She pulled away, looking at his face and she had a split second to see his surprised expression, before he changed it into his usual calm one. But his cheeks betrayed him.

She could feel her own cheeks flush.

"So...thanks...for saving me, again, Knight-kun." she said, smiling.

Her smile grew, when he answered with a smirk.

"Anytime princess..."

It was getting harder for Azusa to keep an eye contact with his piercing grey eyes. She was melting under his gaze but suddenly...

* * *

><p>"Ahem..." Ayumi coughed few times into her fist. Grabbing everyone's attention and shutting non-stop chatting Mayu up.<p>

"Um, Shinozaki-san? You alright?" Mayu asked.

Ayumi ignored her and got up from her place.

"I think it is the time for us to get a move on." she said, before dusting her skirt off.

"Yeah..." Morishige said, getting up "It is better if we get out of this place as fast as we can." turning to face Mayu "C'mon Mayu..."

He helped Mayu to stand up.

Yoshiki sighed. He put a hand on his knee and pushed his screaming body up in a second. Turning back, he lent a hand to Azusa "Here..."

"Thanks." she said, grabbing his hand.

Yoshiki nodded to her and turned back to Ayumi "Oi, Shinozaki. How are we going to do this?"

"Um...We'll just get close enough to give the bags...As long as we don't look at them in the eye, we'll be okay." Ayumi shrugged.

"That's it?" Yoshiki asked, raising a blonde brow.

"...Well, yeah...I mean...ugh, I don't know. How should I know?" she yelled at him.

"Wow, Easy." Yoshiki raised his hands up "...I didn't say anything."

'Why is she so aggressive all of a sudden?' he asked to himself.

Ayumi just crossed her arms and looked away.

"Someone has to give the bags to them, though..." Mayu said with a worried tone, trying to change the subject.

Everyone looked at one another. Of course no one wanted to do it.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ayumi said, before grabbing the bags from Morishige. 'After all...It's my fault that we are here...' she thought darkly, blaming herself.

"Uh..." Azusa slowly went to her side "Don't worry, Shinozaki-san. I'll help you." she said, while grabbing the one of the bags from her.

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi and Azusa with a staggered face. He mentally slapped himself. He should have expected this to happen. Mayu was in no shape for such task and Morishige was just Morishige. He couldn't let anything to happen to them...

"It's okay. I'll do it." he snatched the bags away from girls.

"Hmm..Okay." Ayumi crossed her arms again 'Did he change his mind, just because Azusa said she would help?' she asked to herself.

"Oh...We'll try help you, Yoshiki. Don't worry." Azusa said.

"Yeah..." Yoshiki went to the doorway while still looking at his friends. "C'mon, Let's go. The sooner we are done, the better." he opened the door...

...but his friends stopped dead on their tracks and when he saw the terrified look on their faces, he quickly turned back.

"What the..." he gasped when he spotted the glowing spirits of the dead children. They were standing in the middle of the hallway, searching the corpses of other victims. They all looked at Yoshiki when he opened the door.

"Oh shit!"

"Yoshiki, Look out!" Azusa exclaimed.

The spirits started to move towards him.

'Uhh...Umm...Shit...What do I do?' Yoshiki panicked but Ayumi came to his aid.

"Kishinuma! Quick! Open the bags!" Ayumi rushed to his side.

Yoshiki did as what she said and Ayumi quickly yelled the names of the ghosts. "Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji...Yuki Kanno."

The spirits of children stopped right in front of Yoshiki.

"T-That's right. I know your names..." Ayumi said. Getting more confident with each passing second, when she realized that it was actually working.

The others gathered around her and she continued. "I know what you all have been through and I feel bad for what happened to you...but..." she took a deep breath. Her body and voice was shaking under the dead gaze of little spirits.

"...I can't sympathize with what you are doing! Hurting strangers because of your own despair...pulling them into a horrible place like this...and killing them! I can never forgive you for your actions...but..." she knelt and dropped one of the bags in front of them. Yoshiki and Azusa followed her and did the same. Putting their bags next to Ayumi's.

"These are yours. No matter, how much blood you guys have on your hands...I can't let you suffer anymore...So...I am giving them back..."

"Shinozaki-san..." her friends were amazed by her bravery.

Spirits gathered around the bags and they started to glow. It was too bright to look at, so the teens had to cover their eyes. When it stopped Ayumi was the first one to take a peak.

"Thank you Miss...Thank you so much..."

Spirits were no longer disfigured or scarred. They gave Ayumi a big smile, before vanishing.

As soon as they left, Ayumi's legs buckled and she fell to the floor. She immediately started crying.

"Shinozaki-san!" Azusa and Mayu tried to console her.

Yoshiki looked at the place where the spirits were just a few seconds ago.

"We...We did it...We appeased them...I can't believe it." Yoshiki muttered.

"You are so brave Shinozaki-san. You really handled it, like nothing." Azusa hugged the crying girl and whispered the words of comforts.

"I...I am not brave or anything...I was scared out of my mind..." Ayumi sobbed onto her chest silently.

"But you still did it Shinozaki." Mayu said "I think, that's the way of showing bravery." Mayu said, while patting her back.

Ayumi stopped crying and looked at the girls with teary eyes, but suddenly her hair was flying everywhere.

"I couldn't have done it, without you Shinozaki." Yoshiki ruffled her hair.

"Stop!" Ayumi yelled and pushed his hand away with a blush. Even though she looked annoyed, she couldn't help but smile to the compliments she was getting.

"Heh." Morishige smiled at them "I am really impressed with you Shinozaki. You did a good job. Now, all we need to-" his words were cut by a sudden shake of a floor. He lost his balance and fell back first onto the floor.

"Shige-nii!" Mayu tried to reach out for him, only to fell over him.

"Ooff..." Morishige groaned when Mayu's body hit his with a force.

"What...What's going on?" Azusa asked while still holding the weakened Ayumi.

"Another earthquake! Damn! This one is big!" Yoshiki said, while trying to stay on his feet. But soon he joined his friends on the floor.

"Ack..."

"EEEEEKKKKKKK!" Mayu and Ayumi screamed while building continued to shake violently.

And that was the last thing they remembered.

* * *

><p>"Ugh...Hngg..."<p>

'Ooff...Was I knocked out?' Yoshiki grabbed his head while laying on the cold floor. He opened his eyes, blinking few times to adjust the lighting of the room. His eyes widened when he realized where he was.

'This is...our classroom?'

He heard a moan of someone from behind and turned to find Azusa there.

His body felt like jelly so, he crawled next to her and shook her little. "Azusa?"

Azusa slowly opened her eyes "Ugh, Yoshiki?" she sat up and covered her eyes with her hand.

"We are back! Look around, Azusa! We are back!" Yoshiki exclaimed.

She looked around and recognized the place. Her eyes widened and she grinned.

"We...we are...Oh my God." she jumped and hugged him.

"Hahaha..." he hugged her back while laughing, but suddenly he backed away and looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Ugh...will you two keep quiet?" Morishige said from the back of the room.

"Morishige!"

"Yeah...Yeah...and I am here with Mayu." Morishige said with his usual calm tone, while smiling.

He pointed to the left of the room. "Shinozaki is right there."

"Shinozaki!"

Yoshiki and Azusa ran to the spot Morishige pointed. Ayumi was curled up into a ball and was lying under the desk. She was so small, that Yoshiki didn't even notice her under the desk when he ran. Azusa grabbed and pulled his shirt. "Over here, Yoshiki."

Turning back, Yoshiki knelt in front of the unconsicious body of Ayumi. Taking her limp body in his arms. "Shinozaki?!"

Ayumi moaned with a frown on her face and started to cough. Slowly opening her eyes "Kishi...Kishinuma?"

Yoshiki gave her the widest smile she had ever seen him wear. "Take a look around. We are back, Shinozaki! Haha..."

Her eyes gained their focus and she slowly stood up "Is it for real?" Ayumi looked around frantically.

"Guys..." Mayu's trembling voice came from the other side of the room. She came next to Ayumi and gave her one of her bear hugs. Sobbing and laughing at the same time.

Soon Ayumi joined her, while Azusa sniffled and smiled next to Yoshiki, who was biting his fist to not shed a tear.

"It is really for real." Morishige said with an unusually excited voice. "Check! Here is my desk!"

"Haha...We did it...We...We are really back. WE ARE HOME!" Ayumi yelled, flailing her little arms around.

"Fuck YEAH! Suck on THAT world!" Yoshiki fisted the air "Hehehehe..."

"Huhu..."

"Hehehe..."

Awkward, happy laughters filled the room.

* * *

><p>Once everyone passed the initial shock of being back in one piece, they gathered around in a circle.<p>

"Seems like we are the only ones who made it here." Morishige said while crossing his arms.

"...Um...Maybe the others were teleported to somewhere else?" Ayumi said, trying to stay positive.

"...or they came here earlier than us and went out to look for us?" Yoshiki added and he knew he said the rights words, when Ayumi gave him a grateful smile. "...I'll go out and take a look. You guys stay here, just incase."

"Wait, Yoshiki!" Azusa said, getting up from her seat "...I'll go with you."

"Oh...okay. If you want to."

"Kishinuma...be careful. You too, Takai-san." Ayumi pleaded, even though she knew they were back home, safe and sound.

Giving her a reassuring smile, he said "Don't worry, Shinozaki! We'll be back in a jiffy."

...

With that said, they left the room. Venturing out in search of others.

...

"Even the janitors are gone...There is no in here..." Yoshiki said after checking the door to their room.

"Guess, we just return back to the room, then." Azusa said silently.

"Yeah..." Yoshiki sighed and looked at the girl.

Azusa looked around in the dark.

"Ugh...I can't believe that I am saying this after all we have been through in that school...standing around in the pitch black hallways actually gives me the heebie-jeebies." she said, before shuddering.

"Hah..." Yoshiki laughed nervously "...I know, what you are saying." clearing his throat he added.

"Anyway, you don't need worry...I am right here."

"Huhu..." she held his arm with hers "...I know. That's why I am not worried."

"Heh..."

"..."

"..."

...None of them backed away.

Yoshiki pushed her hair away when it fell over her eye and something like electricity passed from his fingertips into her, and she sucked in a deep breath.

They were getting closer to each other. Even though the place was dark, Yoshiki could still make out the silhouette of her face. She parted her lips slightly and he felt her warm breath hitting the skin on his neck. He swallowed to refresh his drying throat.

Ever since that peck, he had been wondering what her soft lips would feel against his own. What would they taste like...

He had no idea when he cupped her cheek.

His head was leaning towards to hers on its own. "Azusa..."

He watched her closing her eyes. "Yoshiki..." she whispered back his name and at that moment, Yoshiki wanted nothing but to devour her lips...

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream tore out the silence in the place.

"Huh? What the..."

"Was that S-Shinozaki-san?"

Yoshiki gasped. "Shit! We gotto check what is wrong. C'mon!" grabbing the hand of still dazed Azusa, he started running.

His heart was beating loudly in his chest when he rammed the door open quickly with his shoulder.

"Shinozaki!" he yelled her name and saw her hiding behind Morishige with Mayu. Quickly getting to her side with Azusa he asked. "Shinozaki! What's wrong? Whaaa-" his eyes widened when he saw the dark corner of the room.

"Wha...What the hell is this?!"

"...Uwah..." Ayumi and Mayu were sobbing while hugging each other, while Morishige was biting the hell out of his lips in anxiety.

"It's...not over, is it...Why isn't it over? Why?!" Ayumi choked out while crying.

"Dammit..."

"Why is it happening to us?" Mayu asked with a shaky voice.

"Y-Yoshiki...Look!" Azusa tugged his shirt and pointed to the centre of the darkness.

Glowing spirit of a child was slowly walking towards them. She was looking down as if ashamed to look at them.

"It-It's you!" Yoshiki gasped when he remembered the ghost of the little girl from earlier.

"Nooooooo!" Ayumi shrieked and took several steps away from the spirit when it got a little closer.

"Go back! Don't come any closer!" She knelt and closer her eyes, holding her head "Go back! Go back!"

"Shinozaki-san!" Yoshiki was about to go her side when spirit talked.

"It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one..."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, when they heard her tiny voice.

Spirit finally looked at them with a sad look "...on the day I was kidnapped..."

...

And that was only the start of the bad news...

* * *

><p><strong>#SWAG! See you in the next chapter you lovely people. Stay awesome. <strong>

**Rates, favs and reviews are always welcome. **

**All errors will be fixed ASAP. **

* * *

><p><strong>P.S This part of the game is really boring, but it is vital for the story, so I tried to make it somewhat a little more enjoyable. I dunno...at least you survived if you are reading this. <strong>


	11. A good friend - A best friend?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. All rights belong to their respectable owners. This is just a merely fan work.**

**A/N: Umm, Hi. Welcome back. I am really-utterly sorry for the late chapter. I'll explain the reason in A/N down below. **

****Today's chapter will continue from where we left off the last time. ****

****~Enjoy~****

* * *

><p>"Goddamit! Morishige, help me!"<p>

"WAHHH...NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! PLEASE! NOOOO!"

Ayumi screamed at top of her lungs, flailing her little arms and legs, left and right, smacking Yoshiki's face while he tried to avoid her hits.

Morishige tried to grab her legs, but when he laid his hand on her, she kicked him hard in his gut and sent him flying back.

"Urg!"

"Shige-nii!"

Mayu and Azusa were terrified. One moment Ayumi was fine, the second she was begging for her life, screaming for help.

"AAAAAaaaaghhh...WAAAAAaaaahhhh!"

Yoshiki squeezed Ayumi's arms much harder to stop her.

"Shinozaki! Shinozaki, snap out it! I-Argh!" he dropped her arms when she poked him while struggling. She immediately pushed him when she got free.

Ayumi sobbed a little more, before curling into a ball on the ground and continuing to whine.

Mayu was in no condition -she was terrified out of her mind- to help, so Azusa slowly approached Ayumi, kneeling in front of her.

"Shinozaki-san, you are alright. No one is going to hurt you." she reached out to her "...Please calm down."

Ayumi sniffed few times and looked at Azusa as if seeing her for the first time. Her lips quivered before, she launched herself into her arms. Crying on her shoulder.

"There...There...See?! You are safe..."

Yoshiki got up and knelt in front of them. He didn't say anything, fearing that he may scare her again. His friends gathered around them. All of them, listening to Ayumi's muffled sobs in silence.

"That is what happened to me." the spirit said and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Why the hell did you do that to her?!" Yoshiki asked with an aggressive voice. "...You little piece of-"

Ayumi started talking between sobs, cutting Yoshiki off "I...I saw..." she started to hyperventilate, but managed to calm herself down "...the true identity of..." gulping down "...the murderer..."

"B-B-But, we already know, who was the m-murderer..." Mayu stuttered, while commenting. Her hands were shaking, so she grabbed Morishige's hand to stop it.

Ayumi took few deep breaths to calm herself down and Azusa wiped her tears stained cheeks "It's okay, Shinozaki-san. Take it easy..."

"We...we had the w-wrong person, the whole time." she sniffed "...That's why...it wasn't enough to bring everyone back..."

"What do you mean, Shinozaki-san?" Azusa asked.

"Wait! Are you telling me..." Yoshiki looked at the spirit and then back to Ayumi "...you were actually there...as her?" he pointed to Yuki with his head.

She nodded. "That's exactly what I am saying...I was...seeing everything through Yuki's eyes..." suddenly she teared up again and held her hand over her left eye. Remembering that horrid scene "I-I...was bound and then...I was killed."

Silence filled the room once again and Azusa was the first one to break it.

"So...Who was it then?" she asked cautiously, afraid of the answer, no matter what it might be.

"The murderer was a little girl." Impossibility of it was enough to shock the group "...You guys remember the newspaper article Mayu showed us when she was abducted by spirits?" she looked at Yoshiki and Azusa.

"Y-Yeah..."

"It's the girl in the red dress...Sachiko Shinozaki...She was listed as one of the victims...but believe me, She is no victim!"

"Wait, What? That doesn't make any sense, Shinozaki." Morishige said.

"H-How could she be a..." Mayu just shook her head.

"Yeah...That can't be right. For a little girl? How could she abduct children her own age?" Yoshiki pushed his hand through his hair in frustration. "I think you are mistaken Shinozaki."

"I still think it's that monster with the hammer..." Morishige said before crossing his arms. "If he wasn't, then why the hell he is haunting the school and killing everyone?!"

"That guy was just an accomplice!" Ayumi yelled.

"An accomplice?" Azusa asked "...That actually explains a lot."

"Yes...When those children were killed by Sachiko...the man with the hammer was in the corner of the room, quaking in fear."

"God..."

"You...can't be serious..."

"What...What are we going to do, now?" Azusa asked and got up. Helping Ayumi to stand up.

"We...We have to tell the others! Ms. Yui and Mochida...They have no idea about Sachiko." Ayumi looked at her friends with pleading eyes. "If we don't hurry up and tell them, they'll be dead before they ever find out! If she catches them unaware, it could all be over!"

"We have to go...back...?" Mayu more like asked, silently.

Ayumi went to Yuki's side. "Yuki, you have to send us back, Please!"

Yuki looked at Ayumi's anxious face, before lowering her head. "I wouldn't recommend that."

"Why?" Azusa and Yoshiki asked at the same time.

"If I were to take you back...even if I kept this clarity of mind the whole time...I doubt I had ever be able to bring you home, again."

Mayu gasped and Morishige's eyes widened.

Ayumi looked at her friends "But...If we don't go back..." she turned back to Yuki "...everyone's going to die!"

Yuki just sighed and looked down. There wasn't much she could do.

Biting her bottom lip, Ayumi faced her friends with a pleading eyes "Guys...We...we have to go back. Please? For our friends... Come on...?"

No one said a thing. All of them knew what might happen if they were to go back to that godforsaken place. Fear started to invade Ayumi's heart, she looked at Yoshiki.

"C'mon, Kishinuma, please...For Mochida...?" she pleaded. But it didn't work at all. In fact it made him frown and look away. But before she could dwell on it, Azusa grabbed her attention.

"I...I'll go back with you, Shinozaki-san." Azusa probably wouldn't admit it, but she was actually going for the sake of Ran.

"Are you crazy?" Yoshiki whispered to her with wide eyes. Azusa took a peak at his shocked face, before going to Ayumi's side.

Giving Azusa a grateful smile and Ayumi turned back to others.

"...I'll go, too." Mayu said with an unconfident voice.

"No!" Morishige quickly shut her up "We are not going back there."

Mayu gave him a surprised look, before frowning. "They are our friends, Shige-nii! How could you say something like that?"

"How could I?...Open your eyes, Mayu! It's a fricking suicide!" he raged.

"They are OUR friends." Mayu raised her voice.

"We are not going back, Mayu."

"And who are you to decide that for me?" Mayu yelled back and actually surprised him with her words.

"Guys-" Ayumi tried to calm them down, but Morishige suddenly cut her off.

"Who am I...?" Mayu's frown softened when she heard his disappointed voice, but she didn't have enough time to think about it, because Morishige grabbed her head with both hands and smashed his lips against hers.

Mayu was shocked at first, but it didn't take long for her to forgot her problems and return his kiss. Resting her hands on his chest.

They parted away, when they ran out of breath, but Morishige still held her head and let his forehead touch hers, whispering.

"I am just a guy...who is in love with you."

"S-S-Shige-nii..." Mayu choked out his name.

"Yes, Mayu...I love you so much, that I would forget about all my friends, just to keep you safe..."

Mayu looked at his eyes "...But...They are..."

"Life has given us an another chance Mayu...Please think this over." Morishige begged silently.

Mayu lowered her eyes "...Shige-nii...I-"

Suddenly room flashed bright blue and grabbed the attention of the couple. They had to cover their eyes, from the blast of light. When they finally gained their vision back, they checked their surroundings. Neither their friends, nor the spirit was in the same room with them. Mayu looked around with a shocked face.

"D-Did they leave us?"

Morishige just smiled behind her back. He ought to thank them later...Well, if they were to survive.

* * *

><p>"...My mind...has already come under attack. So the next time you see me..." The spirit looked at them one last time, before vanishing "...run..."<p>

"Thanks...for the warning, Yuki..." Ayumi said, looking at the place where the spirit was.

"She is gone." Azusa said before turning to face Yoshiki who was lost in his own thoughts.

...

Yoshiki sighed. After Morishige and Mayu had their moment back in real world, he spoke with the girls and asked from spirit to bring them back without the two. He knew it was a right thing to do. There was no point in going back with a big group. But still...

"...Wish I could go see Miki just once more..." he mumbled to himself.

But it was loud enough for Azusa to hear.

'M-Miki?...Who?' she didn't want to jump on conclusions, but she was already getting few ideas. But she didn't realize that she actually said those out loud.

"Hm...Miki?" Yoshiki looked at her.

"Huh?" Azusa's eyes widened when she realized what just happened. Her cheeks flushed and she looked around to change the subject and get herself out of the mess. She saw Ayumi breaking matches, trying very hard to light a match for igniting the candle they were using. She was about go help her...

"She is my sister." He said with a telltale smile on his face.

"Eh?..." she turned back and looked at him. Her hair fell over her left eye and covered one of her pink cheeks. She was looking adorable like that. "R-Really?"

"Yeah..." Yoshiki's smile grew. He had a distant idea about her behavior and it amused him. "I guess, I never really talked about her. I ought to introduce her to you. You two would get along well." he said. Wanting real bad to brush her hair away from her face.

As if reading his mind, she pushed her hair behind her ear, but broke their eye contact. "Uhuhu...Yeah." His grey eyes were piercing and it was too much for her to handle. Awkwardness from their earlier, failed kiss was coming back...

"Goddamit!" Ayumi yelled and grabbed the attention of the two. She still had no luck with the match and it was annoying the hell out of her.

"Oi, Shinozaki. You are doing it, wrong. Gimme." Yoshiki took the matchbox away from her "...You need to swipe it...like this." he lit it with one crooked swipe.

"Ugh! I know, how to lit a match, you idiot." she yelled at him, before snatching the box away from him. When her anger subsided a little, she realized that her mouth had been working on its own again.

"...I am sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." Yoshiki answered quickly and closed the whole thing down. He picked up the candle he lit and said "Let's just leave and find the others."

* * *

><p>When they left the classroom, they checked their surroundings. It was completely different than before. The air felt much heavier and the corridors looked darker. Overall, the cursed school looked much deadlier than before.<p>

"...something has changed..." Azusa said, holding her nose when the smell of rotten meat hit her face with a force.

"Ugh...Something has changed alright." Yoshiki cringed his eyes "This doesn't even look like the place, we were exploring past few hours."

"This...isn't the same school we were in before. It's a totally different Heavenly Host! This is how it really looks when there aren't anymore closed spaces."

"...if that's case, then we need to check this school once again, for our friends. Let's go!" Yoshiki said, before taking the lead. Girls following him closely.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"-I really didn't expect him to do such thing." Ayumi said to Azusa. They were chatting quietly about what happened earlier, while following Yoshiki.

"Me neither." Azusa answered "...but I think Yoshiki did the right thing by letting them stay."

"Yeah...I guess." Ayumi eyed Azusa when she called Yoshiki's name. She still didn't know, when they became first name basis with each other. But she couldn't help but be a little jealous about it. She would love to call Mochida by his name, but...

"Yoshiki?" Azusa called him out, when Ayumi went silent.

He turned back and raised his eyebrow "What is it?"

"Nothing." Azusa smiled, brushing her bang to the side "...just wanted to check up on you."

Ayumi watched while Yoshiki gave Azusa a big smile, before saying "I am alright. I'll ask, if I need anything." turning back to continue what he was doing.

Ayumi looked at Azusa with questioning eyes.

"Huh? What's it Shinozaki-san?" Azusa asked when she noticed her.

"Takai-san...do you remember the thing I asked, when we were in the locker room?" Ayumi asked with a calm voice.

Azusa looked surprised when she heard the question, again. She really wasn't expecting her to ask that...But there was no point in running around inevitable.

She grabbed her arm and looked at ground, before looking back at Ayumi's dark blue eyes. "I think you already know the answer, Shinozaki-san."

Ayumi felt her heart being squeezed. Why her liking Yoshiki made her feel bad? She loved Mochida and she was sure that she had no romantic feelings for Yoshiki, but why? There were a lot of questions in her head, but she couldn't find answers to them.

"Oh..." was her answer.

Azusa cleared her throat and looked back at Ayumi while biting her bottom lip "Let's keep this between you and me, hm?" she smiled.

Ayumi gave her a forced smile and nodded. Closing her eyes and exhaling when Azusa looked away.

Things just got really awkward among the three.

...

Yoshiki's sudden gasp brought girls back to the world -or hell- they were in. He knelt and placed the candle on ground, while picking something from the ground.

Azusa and Ayumi was at his side in a second.

"Yoshiki, are you okay?" Azusa asked.

"Kishinuma-kun? Huh? Is that a Kisaragi ID?" Ayumi asked, while trying to get better look at the ID.

Yoshiki got up and showed it to the girls, with a smile. "Take a look! It's Nakashima's!"

Ayumi and Azusa looked at each other, giving hopeful smiles. "It means, she must be somewhere nearby!" Ayumi said with an excited voice.

"Nakashima? Are you there?! If you are, please, answer me! ..." Ayumi yelled down the corridor, hoping that Naomi could hear her voice, if she was somewhere close by.

"Nakashima-san? It's us." Azusa joined her.

Yoshiki put his hands around his mouth and let his rough voice echo through the hallways. "Nakashimaaaaaa!"

"..."

No answer came back and the teens sighed in unison.

"...Guess she's not THAT nearby..." Yoshiki said, while pushing a hand through his hair.

"Let's look for her. She can't be far!" Ayumi said, before grabbing both Azusa's and Yoshiki's hand and pulling them down the hallway.

"O-Okay...we will, calm down Shinoza-" Yoshiki words were stuffed back into his mouth by a sudden loud scream of a girl with familiar voice.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HEEEEEELP!"

Azusa's eyes widened and her hands started to shake. "RAN! NO!"

She started to run towards the source of the scream.

"Azusa! Stop!" Yoshiki was behind her within seconds.

"Takai-san!" Ayumi running after the two.

They chased each other for a minute, but Yoshiki finally managed to stop Azusa before she could potentially run into her death. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, before she could open a door to some unknown room or hall.

"Calm...down! Hey!" Yoshiki shook her a little, while she tried to get out of his grip. Breathing heavily.

"No! Ran needs help! We have to find her." she said, while getting teary eyed. She had been trying very hard to not think about something bad happening to her only real friend, but when she heard her scream and plea, she lost all sense of hope she had.

"Ta-Takai-san..." Ayumi finally caught up to them and started to cough. She wasn't good at running. Her chest was rising up and down with each breath she took.

"I know...I know..." Yoshiki tried reason with Azusa "...Just slow down. Don't run away, like that. I'll go first, you just stay close, okay?" he slowly let her go.

Azusa nodded and wiped her eyes while Ayumi managed to calm her breathing down.

"Okay!" Yoshiki took the lead again and grabbed the handle of the door. Looking at the girls, giving them a nod...

But suddenly door busted open to reveal Ran with a tear soaked face, who was supporting Seiko. Arm of Seiko's uniform was covered in blood. When they all checked it closely, they realized that it was her own blood.

All of them were shocked. They just looked at one another as if meeting for the first time.

Ran and Azusa both looked at each other, with watery eyes. Ran was wearing Azusa's beret.

"Oh my God. Shinohara-san!" Ayumi was the first one to move. She went to her side, but before she could do something to help her, Seiko grabbed her hand and yelled. "We...We have to run!"

"Why? W-What's going on?!" Yoshiki asked with an alarmed voice.

His answer came as soon as he asked the question...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Run rabbits RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>#PlzDonKillMeh. <strong>**See you in the next chapter you lovely people. Stay awesome.**

**Rates, favs and reviews are always welcome.**

**All errors will be fixed ASAP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Exams season entered early this year, due to some events. I am doing my best, but the exams are taking their toll on me. I barely manage to get enough time to just check fanfiction, let alone write a new chapter. So...umm. Sorry. I'll try to update again as soon as possible, but no promises until the end of the second week of January. <strong>

**Anyway. See you all soon.**


End file.
